Losing and Imprinting
by TeAroha
Summary: Alexis loses her mother and finds out about her real family, while living with them she faces the biggest fight of her life and is imprinted on by a very special wolf 'I knew it was the right choice because if I died at least he lived’Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Losing and imprinting.**

**Alexis loses her mother and finds out about her real family, while living with them she faces the biggest fight of her life and is imprinted on by a very special wolf...' I knew it was the right choice because if I died at least he lived' Will she be able to protect all that she loves while trying to stay in control of who she is? Or will the life she is pulled into fall apart; this follows her story as she discovers who she is and where she belongs in a world that is pulling at her. This is set two years after breaking dawn with original parings. Rated T for now but may change later on, I will warn you if need be. I'm going to move along fast in this story so lots of days will be skipped at a time to get to the important big bang part.**

* * *

"Mum where are we going?" I asked again for the fifth time since we left Seattle and you know what I was growing tired of being ignored by her, it was out of character and my frustration was reaching its boiling point. Ok so we were always moving around and never in the same place for too long, but not once did she ever hesitate in telling me where we were going and over these past few days she's been so on edge, so _different._

"Somewhere safe" She finally caved in

I gave her a funny look from my side of the car, I could see she was going well over the speed limit, but that wasn't why I was giving her the look; for one she didn't answer my question in a way that made since and I swear I could see tears in her eyes, but it just had to be the moon light, I've never known her to cry or show any signs of weakness like that before.

I frowned over at her "What? Mum what's going on? Where are we going?"

"Do you really want to know?"

I rolled my eyes "I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know"

I watched as she drew in a deep breath and let out a long sigh, her eyes darted across the empty, wet road.

"Alexis dear what do you think I do for a job?"

"Ahh...you're a free lance photographer that's why we travel so much, right?" I started to chew on my lip. All of a sudden it felt like I didn't know what my mother had been doing for the past sixteen years of my life, but there wasn't anything else she could do, I mean why would you lie about something like that for?

"It's only a hobby; it's not what I really do" Her eyes darted to me then back to the road "Alexis do you believe in monsters"

I stopped chewing my lip and looked at her my face blank "What?"

"Answer the question"

I sighed, I had a very bad feeling that my world was about to change "Not really"

"Love you should start believing because my job involves hunting and killing them"

I started to laugh, what else was I meant to do? I'm pretty sure my mother just lost her mind. A hunter that hunts and kills monsters, that's _real_ believable. I stopped laughing when I saw how serious her face was and I suddenly knew she wasn't lying. My skin started too crawl and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat

"What the hell is going on mum?"

Her grip on the wheel tightened "I've lied to you for so long, but that ends tonight and I don't have long to explain. Tonight's events are already set in motion. Vampires, werewolves and demons are all real and I have faced and killed many to keep you and the world safe, I'm not the only one who does this but there are few of us"

My head was reeling at what little she had said, how could this all be true? But what was she talking about _'tonight's events are already in motion'_?

"What do you mean tonight's events?"

"A few years back you were taken and the only way to get you back was to make a deal and that deal was my life for you back. Tonight they come, tonight I will leave you"

Tears filled my eyes as I decided that I had had enough of her joke and to be honest I was getting pissed off, why was she lying about something like this? It wasn't funny "Stop lying to me!"

"Child, Alexandra calm down and except it"

I went into full out pout mode; I hated to be called a child and having my full name used wasn't a good sign and this situation didn't help anything either.

"Now let me finish because things are going to get weirder, as you would say." She smiled at that word like she always did which I found to be strange "I'm older then you think, with hunting these creatures it allows me to somehow live longer , but it's more then that something happened to my genes to change them and make me different. I'm 91, I was born May 13th 1918 the very same year my mother died of the Spanish influenza, I remember the day I was born and everything that followed, I even had an older brother who went missing and so I went to live with Aunt Jody, it was her that got me into hunting."

I felt the blood drain from my face, she was off her rocker, and no one could be that old and look like they were only 30. I didn't say anything, I couldn't because then I might just have to get her locked up for her own safety.

"You still don't believe me" She sighed "Give me your hand Alexandra and I will show you"

I didn't even look at her as I gave her my hand. Like this would prove anything. Our hands connect and a warm heated feeling spread from our contact to the rest of my body, images were flashing through my eyes, they were all mums' memories. I saw from the day she was born, her brother, everything she's ever killed, my father, my birth, when I was kidnapped and so much more, it was too much. She let go of my hand and I grasped my head breathing heavy. It was pounding like it was going to exploded; it felt like my hands were the only thing keeping it together.

"That can't be possible, it...it...What the hell mum! Why have you lied? Why are you doing this to me?"

"It was to protect you, everything I've every done was to protect you. And tonight I'm taking you to my brother and your father. He lives on the La Push reservation while my brother, your uncle lives in Forks. You should be staying with him, your father isn't well enough to handle you; he had an accident that didn't leave him capable to handle someone of your nature. I've been watching both families and I know that it will be hard for you, it's hard for me to believe I'm leaving you with them, but they are good people"

"But I don't know these people mum, why do I have to stay with them?"

"Because what is coming for me I don't want to have them hurt you. Your father was married when I gave birth to you that is why he was never around; don't blame him it was my choice. He has two daughters and a son who is a werewolf and my brother has a wife and daughter, his family are vampires."

I looked at her dumbfounded "What the fuck mum. You really think I would live with either vampires or werewolves that I don't know, I mean even if they are these things" I know I swore but that was the least of my worries right now, like my mother actually believing this, even though she had somehow showed me everything and that she had killed them and truly believed this, _I _didn't want too.

She ignore my last comment anyway "They are your family now and I expect you to treat them with respect. Your father is Billy Black and I spoke to him about this so he knows, the Cullen's however don't. My brother is Edward and he will be a good uncle to you, like a father"

"If they don't believe you give them this bag" She pointed to a bag next to my own "This has everything they would need to confirm who you are and that you are indeed related to them, there is also something in there for you when they think you're ready to read it and letters for them to read if I don't get to see them tonight and explain" She paused and looked over at me "Honey I know this is a lot but over time you will remember things clearly as I had some of your memories blocked away, but know that there isn't one day that I have ever doubted that you are the best thing and reason my life has"

She wasn't lying, at this point I had stopped caring about where I was going and what she believed, I was only fixated on the fact that my mother said she was going to leave me to, what? Die... "Mum you can't die, I need you, there has to be a way"

She placed her hand on my shaking one; I hadn't realized I had been shaking "Shh my baby. I know this is hard and I have tried every way to get out of this but there isn't and I would always trade my life to save you"

"No" I whispered, I couldn't handle anymore.

"Oh my baby girl, you will have a good life with these people they will look after you. Edward already has a child, your cousin so don't fear and it was only two years ago that his wife Bella was human, you will be fine"

"I don't want to live without you mum"

"I know"

Nothing more was said. I was gland for that because I didn't know if I could handle anymore, but I was sad too because I wanted to hear her voice, I didn't want this to be the end. I couldn't stop the tears and I was so tired but I refused to sleep, it didn't help when mum started to sing. I kept stealing glancing at her every now and then and sometimes I caught her doing the same. As I glanced out the front window I saw something big on the road, like some kind of animal and mum was heading right for it

"MUM! On the road, look out!" I screamed

She reacted fast and put the brakes on, turning the wheel at the same time missing the animal that was no longer there, but forcing us onto the other side of the road. I was breathing heaving and froze when I saw head lights heading our way. I grabbed my mums' hand for some type of comfit as the sound of metal crunching filled my ears, my head flew forward and pain exploded through my head as I screamed in pain. The car flipped and I was sure it was over but the car kept going, the glass was breaking and cutting into my skin, I felt myself fly out of the car to land on the ground, I landed wrong and felt my arm sprain and I'm sure a rib or two broke. Then it was over, I layed there for I don't know how long trying to control myself

"Mum? Mum?" I was breathing hard and trying to see past the stars and black patches that was in my site, the rain was cold and hurt my skin, I rolled onto my good arm and tried to stand, it was painful and my head and ribs hurt, I could feel the blood all over me as I stumbled towards the burning car, I could see the truck as it exploded, sending heat my way that made me wince. I could see my mum in the front set and she was breathing, I don't know how I managed it but before I knew it I had the two bags and my mother away from the car

"Mum, can you hear me" She stirred as I said her name and opened her eyes

She sat up seeming to recover "Hey baby, I'm so sorry. Come lie down, you'll be ok I promise" I didn't complain I just put my head down as I felt her lift my top to see the damage as I felt her hands move over my ribs. It was so hard to stay awake all I wanted to do was close my eyes, I could feel her running her hands though my hair. "Don't go to sleep Alexis" I pushed my eyes open to look at her, my eyes unfocused making it seem like there was two of her. How could she be ok? Was she not injured? My body hurt too much to even try and process it, and my eyes closed. All too soon I felt a cold hand on me and a worried voice

"Can you hear me" I tried to open my eyes but it was fuzzy and I couldn't see straight, I sighed when I heard my mother speak

"Don't bite her she will be fine and don't bite me, it will not save me"

"How do you know?"

I was in pain, scared and cold. I wanted to go home "Help please"

"Of course, I'll take you home. My god the blood" I opened my eyes to see a burled blonde lady blocking her nose as she lifted me and then I was in the car in seconds. How did she do that? I was lying against my mother in the back seat, I was so tired but I didn't want to sleep what if she was dead when I woke up?

"Child rest now, you will see me before the end"

I cradled my injured hand against me and turned to grab her hand to comfort me as I tried to rest without sleeping, it irritated my ribs but I didn't care about that. I was slightly aware about being passed from one person to another; they all seemed to have cold hands but it helped with the heat that exploded from my injuries. I was aware when someone started to work on my arm, head, ribs and every other place that was injured, when warm wet cloths washed over me. I was aware of talking and some pain as others argued. I was aware when I was wrapped in a blanket and a male's voice that sounded like honey tried to wake me. I didn't want to wake; things would become real then, things I wasn't ready to accept. I wanted to remain unconscious. Images of my mothers' memories over took me and I tried hard to concentrate on what I was seeing but my head hurt too much and everything passed me in a blur, I suddenly didn't want to remain in my state and the man's voice had grown thick with concern, I didn't want him to worry anymore so I let his voice guide me.

"Alexandra can you hear me? Please wake up"

I mound as I tried to open my eyes and stretch, I couldn't move my arm that faced away from the man and then I realized that it had a bandage around it and there was a slow, hard throbbing in my head that was bloody irritating. My eyes flicked open to face the man, after a few seconds his face came into focus and I nearly screamed as an image formed in my mind from my mother. It was her brother, but the eyes were different. What the hell?

"Uncle Edward?" My mother had taught me to give people there proper titles when required even when I didn't know them myself, she was always weird like that.

A smile lined his mouth that was slightly crooked but it didn't reach his eyes "Indeed it turns out that I am your uncle. My dear sister told me everything"

His words sparked my hazy mind. Mum? Is she dead? God how long have I been out?

"Please don't strain yourself; you took quite a blow to the head. You have been out for only a couple of hours and your mother has been waiting for you to wake, she made quite a recovery"

I looked up at him puzzled. Had I said all that out loud?

"No you didn't. I have the strange ability to read minds"

"Oh right then...Where is my mum?"

"I'm right here" My heart jumped and I looked around to see my mother by the window, I wanted to run to her but there was something in her face that told me not to do that and my newly found uncle was still holding me

"Mum are you alright" Tears filled my eyes. I can feel it, this is it.

"I'm alright but I must leave this place before they come." She smile her smiled that always seemed to lift the room

"Please don't leave"

She shook her head and looked so sad to put me in pain "I will always be with you, whenever you need me I will be here. Your father and half brother are down stairs. I have already had a word to them and shown them what is in the bag, what is left is for your eyes" She started to make her way to me before she continued "I have no doubt in my mind that you will be happy here and discover who you really are. I'm so proud of you, I know this is hard but this isn't goodbye this is only see you later my love."

She looked hard into Edwards eyes "So Ed after all these years we finally meet. I didn't think this would be the way I would meet my big brother but oh well. Mother and father would be proud of the life you have created for yourself and may I say that your daughter is beautiful and I expect you to look after my baby girl like she was one of your own"

I watched as he nodded his head "Of course I will, I will do what I need too to keep her safe"

She laughed again and looked at me "Oh you're going to have a hard time getting away with anything my dear."

What the hell! She's leaving me and she's laughing about something I don't even understand. I felt numb inside and frowned at her

"Don't let this effect you, move on quickly. Have fun with your life and be respectful to your father and uncle"

"Yes mum" I whispered. I would do anything for my mother. She took my hands in hers and I felt something move in me but I wasn't sure. It must be my head, she took out a beautiful silver charm bracelet and placed it around my wrist, I studied it closely. There was a star, moon, arrow, harp, bird and rose. It was pretty and I loved it. I felt my mother touch my cheek and I heard her say I love you. I said it back but when I looked up she was gone.

"Where did she go?"

I looked up into my new guardians eyes "Away Alexandra, away" I sighed and hugged him closer; he looked a little like mum and I loved that fact. They had the same run away hair, mums was more tamed then his. The hair must run in the family because my hair was the same only darker. I had the same green that I had seen in his and mothers eyes but around my pupil I had a brown that blended with the green. I assumed I gained that from my father. The only other thing that I could see was that we had the same mouth shape. I could see a lot ran in the family. I smiled at our colour difference, I wasn't as dark as a native but I was darker then his pale skin. Then something mum had said in the car came to mind _'Vampires' _

_Uncle can you hear me?_

He looked down "Yes Alexandra I can now. You seem to be able to block me when you want"

_Oh, sorry and can you call me __Alexis please? I only ever hear my full name when I'm not listening or being told off_

He laughed "Don't be, though it is different and if you wish to be called Alexis then that is what I will call you, until I'm telling you off or you aren't listening" He smirked down at me and I sighed

I just came right out and said it _Are you a vampire?_ I couldn't say the words out loud not yet. I was still reeling and blocking out my mothers' leaving so that it wouldn't hurt me

"Yes I am. Are you scared?"

I thought about that for awhile trying to decide, he looked a little frustrated. Even though I had only meet him I didn't feel scared at all

"No I'm not"

He smiled "Good. Now let's go, everyone is waiting to meet you"

I rolled my eyes "Great" I wonder if they had any pain killers, my head and ribs are killing me

"You need some pain killers. I can get Carlisle to give you some"

I forgot about the mind reading thing, I could tell this is going to piss me off from time to time. I looked down and around "Yes please"

I felt him chuckle. Wonder what's so funny. I know that I had just woken up but I was dog tired and I was missing mum, I wanted to cry but not in front of him or whoever else was here besides I was going to meet my father, something I've dreamed of for years. I closed my eyes for a second, I was sure, and as I felt a breeze against me I heard a hushed silence, I knew then I was in a different room with people. I felt shy which was different for me so I huddled closer to my uncle

"Look she's just as shy as Bella was" A booming voice and laugh filled the silence along with a loud smack. I felt my uncle growl. Vampires can growl?

"Leave her alone Emmett she's had a hard night"

"Gee sorry"

I sighed. _Thank you uncle_

"Of course, now when you're ready"

I looked out from my uncle as he placed me on a couch, careful not to hurt me. I was a tiny bit dizzy as I looked up to see ten faces staring down at me, seven had pale skin and yellow eyes and a pair of brown eyes while the other two where darker skin; one was extremely tall and the other was in a wheel chair. More images from my mothers' memories flashed through my mind, I started to blink rapidly as I registered with who everyone was and how they came to be. My mother really did her research. I signed and blinked some tears away; I really was going to miss her.

"My sister did do her research well" Edward stated in agreement "She is very much like our mother, always getting all the information before hand. She showed me everything before she left, she loved you very much"

I smiled up at him "Thank you uncle. I'm sorry everyone for just showing up"

A lady with caramel hair and a very mothering vibe stepped forward and sat down to hold me "Dear it is our pleasure to have you here. I'm-"

"Esme I know and thank you" I smiled at her warmth

"Who saved me?"

"That was me" I looked over to the beautiful blonde woman; Rosalie married to Emmett the big one. Both their past histories filled my mind and I felt like I knew them.

"Thank you so much Rosalie" I stood up shakily and walked over to her and basically fell on her because of my weak legs and I gave her a hug, my head resting on her shoulder. I notice that everyone seemed a bit tense at this, and slowly I felt her arms make their way softly around me, she mustn't do this often. I'm even sure I heard a few people gasp at it. I smiled up at her and turned painfully and slowly back towards the couch where she helped me sit back down next to Esme. An older looking blonde male stepped forward; he was very good looking and didn't appear to be that much older. Carlisle...

"Alexandra"

"Alexis Carlisle" I smiled as Edward corrected the use of my name

"Oh... Alexis I would like to welcome you to the family. I am Carlisle and Esme is my wife, these are our children: Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice and finally Edward and Bella and their beautiful baby Renesmee"

I nodded at each of them and held eyes with Renesmee, she was a cutie "Hello"

"Oh Carlisle can you give my niece some pain relief"

"Oh of course" He disappeared and was back in seconds with pills and water, shocking me with his suddenly appearance, but I took what he offered. I wonder when they were going to get to my father and half brother. Just as I thought that I heard the wheels of his chair move and a clearing of the throat

"Alexis"

I looked over at him calling my name and I saw the similarity I have from him and in my older brother immediately. My skin was lighter but that was to be expected, the little bit of brown that was in my eyes was the colour of theirs; my hair colour was like theirs too and my nose. I had never had a big family and my mind was already accepting them as my that, my family.

"Hi dad" Nothing more was said he just came closer and pulled me into a hug, like he was trying to put all the missed hugs over the last sixteen years into this one hug. My eyes filled with tears, only one fell before I stopped them

"I'm so sorry I've never been there for you but you must understand"

"Don't worry dad, I do understand"

"I did love your mother and you very much but I had another I loved. I'm so sorry that she's gone"

"So am I" I whispered

The boy beside him cleared his throat "Hi Alexis" He had an amused looking smile on his face, but I thought I could see something else "You know I always wanted a little sister, I'm Jacob by the way and welcome to the family sis"

"Thanks Jake I'm sorry if I've ruined anything for you and you're family"

"Na you don't need to worry about it, we're all pretty accepting. You'll be fine and we have something in common..."

I gave him a puzzled looked, I could see in his eyes he had a faraway look and I knew straight away he had lost someone he loved

"What is that?" my mind was starting to numb now from the drags and things were becoming more clear but there was something in the way he looked that made me a little scared to know what he was trying to say

"We've both lost our mothers'"

"Oh...I'm sorry..." I trailed off as he shrugged. The thought of my mother dead and gone sent a different kind of pain shooting though me and I wished that I was alone to allow the tears to fall freely but I wasn't and I wanted to be strong in front of these people and I desperately hoped Edward couldn't hear me now. It was comforting to know that Jacob knew what I was going through and if he could make it then so could I.

"Alexis I know this is hard but you're mother made arrangements for you to stay with us if that's OK"

I looked at Esme and nodded my head "I'll do what my mother wanted, as long as you don't mind"

"Of course we don't, humans are so much fun" I looked at the one known as Emmett and gave him a funny look

"You're weird" I said out loud and everyone laughed

Edward's little girl walked up to me and gave me a big smile "Hi Alexis, you're my cousin right" She jumped onto the couch and sat next to me

"Hi there Renesmee, and ah yes I am"

She laughed a sweet bell like laugh "Everyone calls me Nessy"

Thoughts rushed into my mind "Because of Jake right"

"Yeah how did you know?"

I tapped my nose and said nothing; she took a hold of my arm and nestled in. I sighed and lent my head back

"Alexis when you feel better you can meet one of your sisters, they know about you already and would love to meet"

"OK dad" I mumbled through a yawn

"Come on guys let my little sis rest" I laughed at that to myself. I felt Edward pick me up again

"Come on, Bella and I can take you to bed" I nodded my head

"Come on Nessy"

I felt bed covers around me in no time and snuggled into them

"I really am sorry about everything, would you like us to stay for a while?" I felt Nessy crawl up beside me and rest, how could I say no now

"Yes please"

Both Edward and Bella sat at the end of the bed. I didn't even know whose room it was "Aunt Bella wont you guys or someone need this bed?"

She shook her head and spoke quietly to me "No, we don't sleep" Before I could ask anything more Edward started to hum, as I drifted the tears ran down my face and I feel asleep to a dreamless place thanks to the wonderful pills Carlisle hard provided.

A week went by after that and I adapted to Cullen life pretty quickly, I bonded with everyone fast and my injuries got better, my ribs were still broken but my wrist didn't hurt, my cuts were pretty good and my head was fine. Jacob and Billy came around to see me and we grew close pretty fast. In one week I went from not knowing my family to having more than I ever wanted, it came at a cost of losing my mother though. Jake and I shared moments about this subject which was helping me a lot. When my real dad wasn't around I had both Edward and Carlisle looking out for me and if anything Edward was more protective then anyone I've ever meet. I went shopping with Alice and Rosalie to get me some clothes because apparently what I had wasn't good enough, they even gave me Edward's room to stay in. Bella was still getting use to the whole aunty thing and Emmett and Jasper were having a good time being evil big brothers, Jake even got in on the action, so they were like my three big brothers, even Rosalie was being nice to me, something that doesn't usually happen according to Jake. So in all everything was going good.

"Hey Jake" I said stretching my words out as I sat next to him, feeling the heat coming off of him even though I wasn't _that _close

"What's up Alexis?"

"Just wondering when I get to see you as a wolf and why you haven't had any friends around"

He stopped playing with Nessy and looked over at me "Well I haven't had friends over because I wanted you to settle in and for me and Billy to get to know you"

I nodded my head that was understandable and sweet, I smiled at him "And I haven't shown you or told you anything about my being a wolf because I didn't want to freak you out, _yet_" He gave me a cheeky smile

"Please could you show me?" I begged him, doing my best puppy eyes

He sighed "OK I'll show you later but only cause you're my sister"

I smiled and gave him a hug, we really had become brother and sister over the week, we were more alike than I ever imaged. I started to tap my chin

"Oh no you have that look"

I looked at Jake "What look?"

"The same look I get when you're up to something, spill the beans squirt"

I scold at the word squirt but answered anyway "Well I was thinking we should invite some of your friends over that get along with the Cullen's or whatever and have a party or something"

His eyes lit up and I knew I had him "You know I like how you think dear sister"

I smiled "I have my moments. Esme, Alice did you hear that?"

Jake rolled his eyes "How could they not hear"

I pushed him "It's called being polite"

Just then Alice walked in with a huge grin jumping up and down; Esme was smoother and just smiled brightly

"Oh Esme this would be fun, I can't see anything but I have a feeling. If we get things ready now we can be done in time for tonight"

"OK Alice, just remember not to go overboard"

She rolled her eyes "Don't worry Esme there's not going to be any presents"

They walked off and I was left confused "What were they talking about?"

Nessy sat on my lap and placed her palm on my cheek, I saw what I believed to be the pack and question in her mind

"Yeah Nessy I think they should be coming" She clapped her hands and ran to find Bella

"So Jake what was that about?"

He frowned "I don't really know because I wasn't here but two years ago Edward left Bella because of her 18th birthday party disaster, she cut her finger on a piece of paper or something and Jasper tried to kill her"

That was a new piece of information, it was sad but I could see why he left "Shit that's sad"

"Yep, I'll tell you the rest another time, right now I think I should go and inform my pack of our little family party"

I nodded "OK and don't forget to ask dad"

"Don't worry squirt, I'll be back soon" he ruffled my hair and left. I pushed it back down and went to find something to do.

There was actually nothing to do. Alice and Esme had everything sorted; Bella, Edward and Emmett just left to do a little hunting, Jasper was off reading and looking after Nessy and Rosalie was just being called by Alice. I walked up to my room to find something to wear when Alice appeared in front of me smiling

"What's up Alice?"

She picked me up and before I knew it I was in her room "Alexis, Rosalie and I are going to get you ready"

I frowned "How long could that possibly take? Don't you have things to do?"

She laughed as Rose walked in "There already done silly and it starts at seven which is only a few hours away"

I shrugged "Alright then, do with me what you will" I don't think those were the right words to use because they had some very evil, no _cunning_ looks shared between them, it made me a little scared

"Don't worry Alexis I saved you once and if I have to I can do it again, but we will make you so much more beautiful it won't be funny"

"Right then" I kind of went to my happy place after that, I remember the shower and all that but once the makeup and hair shit started to come for me I went to a nice dream land, and they continued to work on me like I was a doll or something, I don't even remember putting the dress on or the shoes I just remember when they said I was done and had me facing a mirror

I gasped in shock at what I saw. I was wearing a short, strapless red dress that was a bit puffy around the bottom and there was a cute black bow tied around my waist, something I wasn't used to wearing because I never had the time to go out like this from all the moving mum and I did, but even I thought it looked hot, it's a good thing I wasn't short my legs looked great. My hair was pinned back and curled down my back, the makeup I was wearing blended perfectly with my skin tone bringing out the right features in my face, making my eyes look like they glowed and popped and my boobs look great. I was speechless at myself

"Wow..."

"Wow, after all that we get a wow" Rose said smiling

"What I meant was thank you, both of you. You did a great job, but why did you do this?"

Alice stared at me like she couldn't believe what I had said "It's a party! Anytime there's a party you have to dress to impress even if there a bunch of wolves"

I laughed "I'm sure I'm going to impress Billy, Jake and Edward"

"To bad for them, this is what girls do"

I felt my cheeks burn "Well thanks guys"

Alice started to jump up and down "Wait here OK, Rose and I have to get ready, we won't be long"

"Ok but I'm going to my room"

She shrugged "Fine but don't go anywhere else or I'll know"

"Yes mum" I muttered under my breath as I left them for my room. It was pretty hard to walk in high heels, if I think about it this would actually have been the first time I've ever worn a pair. After a while I saw movement in the back yard and I looked out to see six very tall, very built, very shirtless guys walking behind my brother. These must be his friends, I already knew why they didn't wear shirts but it was still a little strange. A boy only just (and when I say just I really do mean that) shorter than the rest looked up at me and after a second I quickly ducked away. Alice would be pissed if someone saw me before she was ready, there was something I liked about that boy I saw but I didn't know what it was. There was a knock at my door and I turned to see Edward standing with Alice

"Alice what have you done with my niece?"

"Beautifully amazing right?"

He nodded his head, making me blush and smiled "You look like her"

I frowned "Like who?"

"My mother, a little different of course but it's there, it's good to know I can see her in you, I miss her"

I walked up to him and gave him a hug "Thanks Uncle"

"Anytime, now there was a reason I was here, Billy and Jake want to give you something before the party, there on the second landing"

"OK" before I left Nessy ran into my arms wearing a cute pink dress, I picked her up and walked to the landing and saw Billy and Jake standing close, their mouths dropping open when they saw me, Jake let out a whistle

"Go Alexis, bringing down the house"

"Shut up Jake, but thanks. Hey dad" I said blushing slightly

He smiled and I swear I could see tears "You look beautiful, like your mother" After a second he cleared his throat "Here this is for you"

I opened my hand and he dropped three small charmed bracelet items into my palm, there was a wooden wolf, and two small crests; one wooden and just like the tattoo Jake had on his arm and the other was crystal and in the same shape that the Cullen crest was. I smiled

"Thank you so much" Jake put it on for me and I hugged all of them. That was the final piece to make me feel like family

"That's because you are family Alexis and never doubt that" I smiled at Edward

"Thanks uncle. I own you all the best gifts ever" I said nodding my head.

Bella run up the stairs and into Edward's arms "Hey aunty, have a good hunt?"

She smiled wide as Nessy dropped down from me to go to her "I did thank you. Everyone is downstairs Alice has started the party"

"Now squirt you get to meet my friends"

"It's about time" I said pushing his shoulder.

The music was loud and I could hear it as we made our way to the lounge. Let's get this party started, this event should be fun, I've never been to a party before

I heard a sigh "Now you say that"

"Actually uncle I didn't say anything"

He laughed and shook his head "Well don't worry it will be fun"

"Sure, sure" Both Jake and I said at the same time, we looked at each other and entered as the happy family laughing away. The party had started.

**Please review nicely lol and umm if you want to see what the dress looks like there is a link on my profile. Next Chapter up tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you know there is a little fluff, you know those sweet moments, yep there here lol...anyway this continues off from the last chapter.**

**Chapter two**

"Everyone this is my sister-

"And my niece

"Alexis"

Both Edward and Jake said. I looked up at the crowed blushing and rubbed my arm feeling a little self conscience. Jake wrapped his arm around my shoulders

"Now if any of you have some sort of issue with this, well then too bad" he gave each of them a hard look

"Jake" I said nudging him in the side, which was not the best idea, he _is_ rather solid. After that I started to mingle with everyone. I was introduced to Sam, Quil, Leah, Jared, Paul, and Embry and he seemed to have a hard time keeping his eyes off of what I was wearing earning a growl from both Edward and Jake. The younger pack members were at home, understandable enough

"Where is Seth?" I heard Jake asking Leah

"Bathroom or something, I don't know" She said with a bored look on her face, she didn't seem like a very nice person or that she liked being here

"That's partly true" I looked at Edward and frowned

"Why"

He shrugged it off and was called over by his daughter. An hour into the party and things were going pretty well. I couldn't see the issue with me not being able to meet his friends or _'pack'_ early on in the week, sure the heat radiating off them was making me uncomfortably hot, and there body size was very daunting to me, but besides that they were cool guys. I was still waiting for the whole 'this is what we look like as wolves' to come along but I had to patient, _for now_.

"Jake do you know where dad is"

"Kitchen I think" I nodded and walked off, after meeting everyone I hadn't even had time to say hi. Billy was in the kitchen helping out Esme, I smiled at the two of them

"Hey dad, you doing alright" I knew that he still wasn't comfortable around the vampires but I had heard he was getting better.

"Yeah, I'm Esme's taste tester for the night" he grinned over at me

"Cool" I said as I swiped at one of the hot cookies on the table

"Alexis..." I smiled up at Esme stopping what she was going to say, laughing she carried on with what she was doing "Quite a charmer your daughter" I heard her say to Billy

"Yep just like her mother" I smiled even wider at that and grabbed a can of coke

"Hey squirt get back in here, you haven't met Seth yet" I heard Jake yell

I rolled my eyes, and turned "Coming...and it's not squirt" I mumbled the last part.

I walked out to have Jake put his arm around me again, I looked up at him and gave him a 'just cause your older look' that made him laugh

"Squirt this is Seth, Leah's younger brother"

Smiling I turned to say hi to Seth, as I did so something happened. The way he was looking at me was different, something I've never seen before, it was like...like love? You know how a new couple looks at each other; like that person is the only person in the world _that_ is how he was looking at me, like I was the only person in the room, in the world. I felt a blush and everything fell away from me, all my fears, and all my worries everything gone, it was replaced with something new like love, hope and strangely enough the urge to want to protect Seth. I blinked and tore my eyes away still blushing

"Hi Seth" He wouldn't move or look away. I felt Jake go stiff and Jasper started to laugh. I looked around confused, what was going on? Jake slowly took his arm off of me

"You...You imprinted on her" It didn't sound like a question, more of a fact. I frowned confused at what on he was talking about. What was imprinting? Why was Seth still staring at me even though Jake looked total pissed and was shaking a bit?

"I couldn't help it" Seth let out, still looking at me. Focus on Jake, I yelled in my head. Everything kind of blurred past me then, one minute everyone was inside then they were gone. I heard all the noise outside and run as fast as I could with my ribs the way they were to the open doors, it was dark and hard to see but from the lights on inside I could see my family and friends watching as fours wolves come out of nowhere. One was the largest of them all with rust-set fur, two slightly smaller ones were pushing him back, one had chocolate fur and the other was grey with black spots I think and the last one that was whining was a sandy colour. I ran out of the house and was stopped by Edward

"Uncle what's going on?" I half yelled at him.

"Their dealing with new information in the only way they know how"

I frowned but let Edward stop me "What information?"

"Seth, the sandy one imprinted on you"

"What does that mean?"

He shook his head "I think one of them should explain that to you"

The snarls erupting from the rust-set wolf were unnerving and loud enough that I nearly covered my ears "Who is that?" I said pointing at the rust-set fur one, he looked familiar

"The big one is Jake, the chocolate one is Quil, the grey one is Embry and well you know the other one is Seth"

"That's Jake? Holy shit he's huge" Those are people, I don't even want to know how a wolf fits into a human or however it goes "Are they going to hurt Seth?" I couldn't help but be worried for him, not just him for all of them

"Yes and no, don't worry yourself they'll be fine"

"Could you stop them, please Uncle, Aunty could you stop them?"

I looked pleadingly at both of them, sighing Edward nodded his head

He and Bella ran towards the group while I was holding Nessy, she seemed rather happy with the show that was going on, but she was probably use to it all unlike me. I couldn't hear what they were saying but every now and then Seth or Jake's eyes would look over at me. Finally Edward walked back over smiling and pulled me inside

"Well Alexis is bringing all the fun back" Emmett nudged me softly and I smiled. Sitting back in the lounge everything seemed to settle back down and the party continued, with the four boys absent, Leah walked up to me as I was staring out the window

"You don't need to worry, Jake won't hurt Seth" I nodded and turned to face her "So I guess I should welcome you to the family and all that"

"Thanks but I don't even know what's going on, could, could you tell me?"

She smiled and sat down; I think that was the first time I've seen her smile this whole time, I even saw Jared and Paul stare in shock, like they couldn't believe it either "He imprinted on you. I heard you ask Edward what that was before. It's happened to Jake, Quil, Sam, Jared and Paul now, basically imprinting is when you find the one person who is the perfect match for you. You know love at first site, that person becomes your world, you're everything. You would do anything and everything for that person, be what they need a lover, friend or brother. Usually the other person feels the same way."

As I watched her tell me about imprinting I saw the longing in her eyes, the hurt and pain and mostly the loneliness. She seemed to have been though a lot and I felt bad for what I first thought of her, she just seemed like a broken person

"So what do you think of my brother?" I snapped out of my thinking and just stared at her

"Umm...Well...I've only just met him but" I sighed she was honest with me so I should be too, but what was I feeling? "There was something there. When he looked at me so many things changed and now I'm worried about him. So yeah I guess I feel the same"

"Good. My brother deserves to be happy"

I smiled "Have you imprinted?"

She shook her head sadly "No, if you haven't noticed yet I'm the only girl wolf and I don't think I'll ever imprint"

I looked at her lost for words "Oh...Sorry"

She shrugged at me

"Lee you're not brother her are you"

I froze at the sound of the sweet and yet slightly powerful voice and turned to face the door again. Standing there was Seth, his soft brown eyes looking down at me sparkling with something I didn't understand. His brown hair was in a bit of a mess but besides that he was OK and I noticed then how muscular he was with no shirt on. I realized my eyes were lingering to long on his chest so I focused back on his face

"Are you ok?" I said as Jake stood behind him

He gave me a cheeky grin "Not a scratch"

Edward walked up then and said something I didn't hear. Don't people realize I don't have as good hearing as them; I folded my arms in frustration. I watch as Edward patted Seth's shoulder and smiled

"Uncle what did you say?" All I got out of him was a wink. Glaring him down as he walked away Jake spoke up

"So squirt you got to see us in wolf form"

"Not properly" I muttered still angry at my uncle

"Another time then, look why don't the two of you go upstairs to talk"

I glared even more at Jake until Seth spoke "Ally we do need to talk" I felt my eye brows rise in surprise at the new nickname, but the look in his eyes melted my anger and I nodded feeling stupid for reacting like that in front of him, I stood up and watched as his eyes raked over what I was wearing. I was going to go outside but based on what I was wearing that would freeze me in seconds, so as a last minute change of mind I headed for the stairs taking them slowly to make sure I didn't fall flat on my face or hurt my ribs, I made it to my room and sat on my bed. Seth stood in my door way looking lost.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

He looked up and smiled again, losing all confusion, which made his eyes twinkle and his face soften. I padded the spot next to me and wanted for him to sit; when he did he started to talk

"I just wanted to ah, let you know about, about what happen"

I nodded "The imprinting thing, yeah Leah told me"

He sighed in relief "Cool, one less thing to tell you. Look I don't want to pressure you into anything OK, I'll be happy being friends"

"I've never had a boyfriend before so you're going to have deal with that info right there, friends is cool, but being more would be nice" I said tapping my chin "We could try being more"

If possible his smile grew; I was worried something was going to happen to his face if he kept doing that. Every part of my body was singing for his, it was unnerving how much every cell coursing through my body wanted to be beside him but I couldn't deny the fact that it did feel right.

"Really? I mean are you sure?"

"Yes silly" I laughed at his nervousness "So Seth how old are you?"

"I turned 18 this year, and I first turned into a wolf when I was 16, that's when I lost my dad"

"Oh god, I'm sorry"

He waved it off "Na don't be, everything is alright now, besides that was two years ago now. What about you?"

"I'm 17 in like two months, my life story isn't that great, well unless you count the fact that my mother lied to me most my life and use to kill mythical creatures"

"Wow really, I think that's pretty cool"

I hadn't realized it but we had both subconsciously moved towards each other and we were now inches apart, I think he realized it too because a light blush lined his tanned face, it was rather adorable

"You look beautiful in that dress"

"Thanks" I said blinking at him

"So your Edward's niece; how does that work"

I shook my head "Not even I really know, but my mother was Edward's sister. Because of her _'job' _and something in her genes it caused her to stop aging, then she met Billy and then bang you get me" I moved to fast and winced at the pain it caused my ribs

"What's wrong" The worry that was so clear on his face was astonishing to me

"Nothing I just moved wrong and it bugged my ribs. I broke them in the car crash last week"

Slowly he reached out to my ribs and touched them, his hand was burning through my dress through my skin, and it was nice. I didn't move as he came closer to me if anything I lent in. I had no idea what I was doing but I trusted myself and him enough to know it would be ok. His lips found mine and it was nothing I was expecting, they were warm and soft opposed from the hard and dry skin I could easily imagine, after a moment my eyes closed and I settled into the kiss, his mouth moved against mine and when his mouth parted so did mine. My heart was beginning to thump in a peculiar hiccup kind of way that made me feel like I was racing down a rollercoaster at a hundred miles and that someone was tying knots inside of me, then he pulled away and I started to breathe heavily. He smiled and brushed some of my lose hair away, cupping my face, his eyes twinkling with amusement and something I couldn't placed, he looked me deep in my eyes, like he was seeing into my soul.

"Ally I don't want to push you or make you feel like you have to do it, if I have to I will show you how I feel towards you. No matter what I will look out for you and make sure you're safe, I will share all my secrets and feelings and make you my top priority. There will be no one but you"

I felt my heart swell at his words "I'm willing to try Seth and even I can protect you, even if I'm not some super cool wolf or vampire"

He laughed "You don't have to be anyone but yourself. Come on I can hear Edward and Jake want you back down stairs" Nodding I rose carefully and holding my hand we walked downstairs. Esme was smiling at me like she couldn't be happier, actually most of them were, it was kind of scary having them all stare, I had to look away in embarrassment while Seth looked on in amusement and I think pride.

"Aww they look so cute" I heard a smack and knew Rose had hit Emmett. Laughing erupting throughout the place and I'm sure I heard a wolf saying lucky.

"Alexis come here please" I walked over to my uncle while everyone else went back to listening to music or eating the food, Seth stayed behind to go and eat

"Yeah" I looked up at not only my uncle and aunty but my brother and dad as well. I realized then that I wasn't that much shorter then Edward

"Are you ok with all this, with what happened" He placed a hand on my shoulder

I nodded "Yeah I am"

He smiled but I knew I could see some concern there, even though I'd heard he and Seth were friends, must be his over protective side "Ok then that's all"

I saw him share a look with Bella and Jacob but decided to think nothing of it. Tonight was turning out to be way different then I thought it would. Nothing much occurred throughout the rest of the night. Seth stuck close to me the entire time and we got to talk a lot. I got to learn more about Jake's friends and how weird and crazy they could be, almost as worse as Emmett, _almost_. I got to see my family interact with the wolves and from some of the stories I heard this wouldn't have been possible two years ago and even Billy was happy with everything that had happened. At around one in the morning the wolves started to leave, my ribs started to ache and I wanted to sleep. I said goodnight to everyone until Seth was left

"Do you have to go?"

Smiling down at me he nodded "Yeah mum wants to see me"

Feeling a little disappointed, I sighed and gave him another kiss, he laughed his carefree laugh when I pulled away "Don't worry you'll see me soon"

"I know, I think you should go Leah looks like she's waiting" Even in the dim light I could just make her out, standing waiting by the trees

"Goodnight Ally"

"Night Seth" I watched as both he and Leah left. It was quite funny feeling like this so fast but the wolves explained a lot to me, I didn't want him to leave, I wanted him to stay but I understood that his mother would want to see her two kids after everything she's gone though it can't be easy to send your kinds to a vampires house. I went to bend down to take off my shoes, forgetting about my ribs and instantly brought pain to myself. I would have fallen over in pain if Jasper hadn't caught me

"Thanks Jasper" I said weaking hold my ribs, trying to slow my breathing

"That's alright, are you ok"

He placed me up right and made me calm, smiling at him "It's just my ribs I keep moving wrong and it's killing me"

"Would you like some pills?"

"Ahh..." I didn't really want to have them and he knew that

"Too bad I'll get you some" Shaking my head I walked to the kitchen to find Jasper already there and waiting. I took the pills and some food.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well you don't want to know where Rosalie, Emmett or even Edward and Bella are, not even I want to know. Jake is putting Nessy to sleep in one of the spare rooms. Carlisle and Esme are cleaning and Alice is behind you"

I looked around in surprise to see Alice standing there "I knew tonight would be good for you. Even if the wolves blocked my site"

I looked at her confused and tried again to take my shoes off "Here let me do it"

"Thanks Alice and thanks for the dress and things"

She smiled her pixie smile "Any Cullen or Mason must dress in style"

Shaking my head I got off the chair "Well anyway unlike some people I need to sleep so goodnight" I hugged her and walked up to my room. It was rather empty after having Seth in here. I manage to get into an overly large shirt for my PJ's, I was not willing to bend over to put pants on, I flicked of the light and made my way blindly to the huge bed in the middle of my room. I hadn't changed that much in my uncle's old room. I liked all the CD's he had, the books too, his couch was moved to the big class doors at the end of the room, this bed was in the middle and there were a few of the things I brought with me around the place but besides that nothing much had changed. I was still growing into the place.

As I was drifting to sleep I heard a tap at my window, pushing myself up I looked around

"Ally"

"Seth?"

"Yeah, can you open the door?"

I got up and went to the window, hoping I wouldn't hit anything, I threw one side of the door open and stepped back to see Seth swing and land lightly on the carpet, after he shut the door he gave me his carefree smile

"What are you doing here?" I whispered even though I knew someone could hear

"I wanted to see you, is that ok"

Laughing a little I nodded "Yeah it is" I covered my mouth as I yarned

He wrapped his arms around me and gently picked me up and carried me to my bed

"Do you want to be under or on top of the blanket? I'm a good space heater if you wanted to know"

Blocking another yarn I wrapped an arm around his neck "Anywhere near you"

Chuckling again he placed me under some blankets and slid in next to me, pulling me close and wrapping me in his arms, careful not to hurt my ribs

"You're so warm, do you even notice that?"

"No I've never noticed but people do comment on it"

I nodded, that made sense it would be rather noticeable to people that aren't of wolf origin "How was your mum?"

"She's fine, just making sure the Cullen's didn't kill us or something, she's always been like that since dad died"

I snuggled in closer and noticed that he smelt like a pine forest, it was nice, not to overbearing "Why don't you like the smell of my family?"

He tilted his head down and looked at me "Well it's going to sound strange but there smell is so strongly sweet at times that it kind of sickens us to breathe it in at once, but I'm use to it and so are a few others"

"That is strange" I giggled in my sleep deprived state "I can't smell anything wrong with either of you, well unless you don't shower then we're going to have issues" I yarned as I felt the vibration of his laugh

He kissed me on the forehead "Go to sleep now, I'll be here in the morning" Nodding I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest, his fast heart beat was my lullaby to a peaceful sleep.

I wasn't to start school for another two weeks when second semester started and when my ribs were a little better to handle. When I wasn't with any of the family and when Seth wasn't doing wolf things we spent a lot of time together, it was hard to keep us separated to tell the truth. I had meet the other imprints and learned that was a natural part of the imprinting the boys go through, rather interesting if you ask me. I was falling for him fast and I knew I was in love, a funning thing to say when you know adults think we don't know what it is but love is different for everyone, we all experience it and know it's real when we have it, otherwise how would adults know what it is if they haven't experienced it when they were younger? That's why it's great having a family like mine, they won't laugh at you when you tell them because most of them can tell, feel it or find out if it's true, you know with their freaky powers.

I was spending the evening yet again with Seth, watching the sun set; it was beautiful sitting in his arms on the rocks staring down at the ocean, his body heat keeping the cold away. He told me this is where they use to cliff drive. It was my last Sunday before school started tomorrow, luckily he was going back too, because well it was his last year and all so we were hopefully going to be kept occupied by the work, I just wish he was going to forks high, I suck at making friends

"What are you thinking about?"

I turned in his arms and rested my head on his shoulder, letting his heat keep me warm and looked up at him blushing. I wasn't quite ready to confess my love "I was thinking about starting school, I'm really bad at making friends. I was never in one place long enough to make and keep friends"

He tightened his hold on me, bending down he gave me another kiss, I soon melted in it and forgot all my worries, all to soon he pulled away making me pout, he laughed at my face "Don't worry you'll be fine and if anything I could always come down and get you" the cheeky grin that I've grown to love filled his face and softened his features.

"Yeah I'm sure that would go down well with everyone"

"They wouldn't be able to stop me, well the humans anyway"

I laughed and pushed him "Don't get smart, we humans can't help but be slow"

"I know something that might get you to move fast"

I looked at him confused until he mouthed 'me' before he started to kiss me again, moving along my chin and down my neck then back up again, making me shiver and not from the cold. My heart rate picked up and my breathing grew heavy

"You play dirty" I half heartedly growled him before moving around to crush my lips on his, moving to seat myself in his lap. After a few minutes we broke apart, letting our foreheads touch I looked into his eyes and smiled as my breathing started to return to normal, hopefully none of the family had been running around otherwise this would be embarrassing

"Hey I got to use what I can and I don't hear you complaining"

"True" I said tapping my chin "Come on it's getting late now and Uncle will have a fit if I'm late and so would Esme"

When we entered the house and as I thought Edward was waiting for us

"Have a good time Alexis?"

I looked at him, is he up to something "Yes I did, sorry I'm late"

"That's ok just don't make a habit of it"

"Sure sure"

He rolled his eyes "God you look like Jacob when you do that, that's when I know you're not listening Alexandra"

I smiled "Sorry what did you say? I didn't hear"

Seth laughed behind me, Edward let out his breath "So much like Jacob"

I frowned "Is that a bad thing?"

"Depends on the situation" He said as he walked away.

I turned as Seth wrapped his arms around me "Do you know what that was about"

"Not a clue. Come on"

I followed him to the kitchen. I should have known his nose would lend him to the food Esme was cooking. Jake, Ness and Bella were also in here; guess it was nearly tea time for the four of us

"Need help Esme?"

"No sweetheart I'm fine, just rest you know Carlisle doesn't want you to irritate your ribs"

"Ok then"

"How was your day?"

"It was great, aunty, Seth took me to this cliff where he said they use to jump off and we spent the day up there looking over the ocean and at Seth's mum's, she's great by the way" I watched as my words about the cliff effected not only Bella but Jacob too, then I remembered why, wops my bad

"That's cool you had fun" She said shaking her head

"Not as cool as painting though" I laughed at Jake

"Na bro that sounds like fun"

He gave me a weak glare "So Seth still making the moves on my sister, I swear if you keep fantasying about her while in wolf form or any form I'm going to have to hurt you"

"Jake" I said shocked

"Na Ally it's cool and sorry Jake but you know you do it too"

"That's different Ness is not my sister"

I looked over at Bella and we both started to laugh, Neisse just watched on confused and then came the food, silencing most conversation for the boys anyway, multi tasking still wasn't a strong point when food is involved

"When are you going hunting next aunty?"

"This weekend, why?"

"Could I come with you? I could go camping and things and that way the whole family could go out without having someone get left behind because of me"

The movement of knives and forks stopped when I said that so I quickly looked at my empty plate

"You know I once asked that when I was human"

I looked back up "You did?"

"Yep and sadly I couldn't go, it would have been too dangerous-

"Still is too dangerous"

I looked behind me to see Edward walk in "That means no then"

He gave me a crocked smile "It means yes and no. Yes we could go camping but no you can't see us do any hunting. And I know you wanted to see that even if you're blocking me right now"

"Damn" I muttered under my breath

"Can we come camping?" I looked at Edward hopeful he would say yes to Jake

"Sure, you two can help look after Ness and Alexis"

I smiled up at them, victory!

"I heard that thought a little too clearly Alexis"

"Sorry"

He smiled "You can't go camping this weekend though, we'll wait for your ribs to get better"

"Alright then"

"Alexis" I turned at the use of my name

"Yes Esme"

"Get ready for bed soon, you should get an early night. Alice left you some clothes to wear tomorrow before she left with Jasper"

I rolled my eyes "OK"

I stood up to leave "Night everyone"

"Goodnight"

Seth followed me up and we past Esme going up the stairs "Seth make sure she gets to sleep"

"I will" He said way too cheerfully. I glared at him, traitor. His smile soon melted my anger

"Come on the first day is important"

"Whatever" I mumbled

Laughing he picked me up lightly and ran me to my room "Are you always so happy? Are you ever not happy?"

He laughed again "I'm happy because I have you, not much could bring me down with you around"

I smiled too, that was so sweet. I got change in my PJ's and got into bed, Seth was already waiting trying to look at the stars that were cover because of the clouds "You know this place would be perfect if we got to see the stars every now and then"

I stretched out across his bare back to look out to see the sky "I think you might be onto something there Seth"

I kissed the back of his neck and pushed myself off only to have him right next to me, wrapping me in his arms. I didn't realize how tired I was until then and tomorrow was going to be a long and lonely day. As I drifted to sleep I felt Seth's lips kiss my head

"You're the only star I need, this place is prefect with you here, and any place would be. I don't know what I would do if I lost you"

I squeezed his arms to let him know I was here and wasn't going to go anywhere without him. I needed him too, he was my day and night, sun and moon, he was everything and at this point I don't know what I would do without the wolf I loved. I heard his breathing even out and knew that somehow he had fallen asleep before me but I soon followed him and felt his arms around me all night. Life without mum was hard and I was trying my best to move on like she asked but it's harder said than done and if I didn't have the family around me it would be harder. Mum was right when she said they would be good for me and I would need them, it's just that there will always be a time that I will need my mother for something and she won't be here to help, but I can make it, she knew it, the family knows it and I'm slowly starting to see that too. This is the beginning of a huge battle; I can feel it even if I don't know what the fight is for, _yet._

_**See a little bit of the sweet moments between the two. Hope you liked it, review please :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go people, another chapter, hope the last one wasn't too gooey for you lol. Hope you like this chapter, if there are any mistakes I'm sorry lol.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter three**

"Alexis come on already"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" I rolled my eyes and stuffed the last piece of toast into my mouth while being pulled at the arm by Seth. Edward and Bella were being impatient because I accidently slept in this morning and they not only needed to get me all signed in but they were going to drop Seth off at school too, _then_ spend the day in Port Angeles with Nessy, I think Jake was going to but I'm not too sure

"Looking forward to your first day at Forks"

I laughed at my uncle "No I am not; I don't even know anyone here" I glared at nothing in particular

Bella shifted to look at me "I only _just_ remember not wanting to start at Forks either, but you know what that's where I met Edward and _that_ was the best decision of my life" She smiled sweetly and took Edward's hand

I rolled my eyes "Yeah but you guys have finished school so you won't be there and Seth goes to school on the res" I said as I folding my arms, I could see Seth trying not to laugh on the other side of Neisse

"It won't be that bad, people are nice here"

"Yeah but uncle you know what people think about the new kids and I know it's not cool, its creepy" I shivered to add affect, I heard him growl a little and smiled at the fact I was right. Seth reached over and took my hand

"Ally you'll be fine, I know you will, I mean who wouldn't love you"

"You have to say that, besides you're a little bias"

He smiled "That's true but I am right"

I sighed, I so wasn't going to win this battle and everyone knew that, that's why they started to laugh. I scolded at all of them, It was too late to fight back now because at the speed my family dives at we were already at school and boy didn't it look cheerful and sunny, not. I got out of the car and walked around to Seth, he pulled me into a hug as Edward and Bella got out

"I'll see you after school"

I nodded into his chest; I could already feel the eyes of the other students on me. He kissed the top of my head and pushed me towards Bella and Edward

"Bye" I waved defeated

I walked away to the office with the two of them

"Jesus, Miss Cope still works here"

I looked down at Bella; she was a little shorter then me and Edward was only just taller, it's all in the genes, I mean look at the size of Jake. I gave her a weird look

"She was here when Edward and I were going"

I nodded "Oh" That made since. Edward walked over; she looked up and instantly smiled

"Edward? How nice to see you after these years and Bella how wonderful to see you too. I hope the two of you are well"

"Yes thank you we are. We're here to sign in my new sister. Alexandra Cullen"

She nodded her head "Yes I have her papers right here"

She gave them to me and we walked outside "Good luck today" Bella said as she hugged me

"Thanks, I guess I get to be the freak Cullen that stands alone this time around"

"Don't worry, if you need us call, ok"

"Yes uncle. You better go or Seth will be late" I said pushing them away

"Right, see you after school"

I watched them leave and then turned to face my doom. I walked into the corridor and down the hall to find my locker, looking down at my timetable I saw I had P.E first, History, English, Math, Biology and then Italian. My timetable wasn't that bad, but argh the staring was going to bug me, I knew I was going to bite someone's head off about it. The bell rang and everyone started to head to their classes, of course they all knew where they were going, unlike me the headless chicken.

With the help of my trusty map and a few wrong turns I was only five minutes late to P.E which meant people were still getting changed. I walked up to the teacher to introduce myself; I handed my form over and waited

"Ah another Cullen, Welcome Alexandra I'm Coach Clapp, your P.E uniform is on the benches over there. Are you going to play today?"

I shook my head "Na I can't, I broke three ribs a couple of weeks ago and there still healing. I have a doctor's note if you need it"

"No need, sit on the bench for the remainder of the lessen"

I walked over and stuffed my gear into my bag, noticing that there was another set of P.E gear by mine. The class was starting on basketball today so the balls were going everywhere; I nearly got hit in the head by a stray ball at one point. To keep myself occupied I pulled out my art pad and started to draw. Near the end of class a boy with dark brown hair and amazingly bright blue eyes, so blue I could see them from across the court, walked in with a note. He was tall, like Edward tall, cute too. I watched as he walked over to where I sat and picked up the other P.E gear that had been placed by mine. Looks like I wasn't the only new one to start school.

I was surprised at the look he gave me as he stood in front of me, like there was food on my face or that he knew me, could I have done something wrong already? I hadn't even said anything yet. After another second he smiled and I relaxed a bit

"Hi there you must be new here too"

"Yep and so far it's really boring" I said smiling

He laughed at what I said and sat next to me "I'm Adrian"

"Alexis"

"Cool. So why aren't you playing?"

"Broke my ribs in a car crash, why aren't you playing?"

He shrugged "It's a bit late to start playing now"

I tapped my chin "True, so do you know any of these people that seem to have eye problems" I said as I pointed to a group of people looking at us

He shook his head "Not a clue, I'm not one for making friends easily with my life style"

I frowned at his words "Life style?"

His smile told me he was hiding something but that he wasn't going to tell me what that something was. At least I didn't get the whole I'm a doggie person vibe "Tell you another time"

I rolled my eyes "Another person who likes to tell everything later"

"You know a lot of guys like that?"

"Just my family and friends from the reservation"

He raised an eyebrow "Have you been here long?"

I scratched my arm and looked out to the chaos of the class "No only three weeks, what about you?"

"Only a week"

The coach blew the whistle and all games stopped, when everything was cleared away the class went to get changed

"At least I'm not the only new kid here" I said as I walked down the hall with Adrian

"I know what you mean. What class do you have next?"

I looked down at my timetable again, having forgotten what I had "Umm history"

He laughed "Seems like you get another hour with me"

"That's not so bad, at least I know you more then the people here" I said pointing to some random girls who had just walked past us, talking rather loudly about us

We walked into the class and were able to sit in the back, as we entered everyone in the class made a point to stop talking and stare. I heard a few 'there's another Cullen' and 'Look at that guy" even a cat call, it was different to say the least and scary how their eyes snapped to us, freaky people. The table we sat at had only two other people at it. A dirty blonde haired boy with brown eyes and a curly black haired girl with blue eyes

"Hey newbie's I'm Skye and this is Julian"

"Hey" Adrian and I said

"I'm-

"Alexandra Mason Cullen and Adrian Luca Turner"

I smiled tightly only a little freaked out they knew my whole name, even Adrian's. What kind of school is this? "It's Alexis and yeah that's us"

"How did you guys know?" Adrian asked sternly from beside me

They laughed quietly "How could we not, you guys are like fresh meat"

I nodded and mouthed 'right' at Adrian making him smile again "Say what are we learning about anyway?"

"Oh we're starting on the Civil War"

I smiled wider, just great Jasper was going to be able to help so much, who better to ask then someone who was a commander in the war. Before we could talk more the teacher started his lecture about the war and introduced us to how it all began, rather interesting if you ask me, I think Adrian thought the same thing but the rest of the class weren't on the same wave length.

The rest of the day was pretty cool, I found I had the same classes as Adrian, and Skye or Julian were in most of our classes too. When it came to the end of school I had made some really good friends but for some reason Adrian was able to understand me better then the others, probably because we were both the 'new kids', but there was something else, and it was screaming out to me in my mind but I just couldn't understand what it was

"See you tomorrow Adrian"

"Yeah, see yah"

I saw Seth standing outside of Edward's car, I ran over as soon as I saw him, feeling relieved after the day

"Looks like you had a good day"

I nodded as I hugged him and gave him a kiss "It's better now"

We jumped into the car "Hey Uncle, have a good day?"

"Yes thank you, but Nessy was a little trouble maker. How was your day? Did you make any friends?"

"It was good, I like my classes and I did make some friends, Skye, Julian and one of them is Adrian and he's new like me, just started today too"

"See we told you that everything would be fine"

I rolled my eyes "Fine you were both right, happy?"

Seth pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead "You'll get use to Edward and I being right"

I elbowed him as Edward laughed, _whatever_, I knew my uncle had heard because he laughed more.

I settled into school work after that, I had good friends at school now and Adrian and I had paired up to do a civil war paper. Things were going pretty well with home life too, I grew closer with Seth and the family too and it's now been six weeks since my mother was taking away, just another week and I was going to be 17, something I had been looking forward to since I had turn sixteen, but it just want be the same without her. Over the weeks there was one thing that I noticed was a little strange and it didn't have anything to do with the mythological creatures that were my family. I knew there was something about Adrian that triggered my mother's memories but every time I focused on the memory it would become fuzzy and fade away, very frustrating. The fact he never spoke about his family was weird and today was only getting worse.

There was yelling going on in the lunch hall as Skye, Julian and I walked in. One of the dicks in our year were working Adrian up, I had no idea what it was about but it was pretty heated, I ran over and stood between the two

"What the hell is going on? You're making a scene" I said as I pushed the two apart

Tristan shook his head and jabbed a finger towards Adrian "He's pissed me off for the last time, I don't care if he's a new kid no one gets smart to me"

"It's not hard to get smart to a dumb ass"

"Adrian no"

"Yeah and you're mother's a whore" Tristan went to take a punch but I reacted first and stopped him, but he managed to hit me with his other hand making me stagger back and hold my lip as Adrian was going in too and hit Tristan. I pushed him back and took Adrian outside, where he just kept going and going leaving the school grounds and walking down the road. I sighed out loud thinking on what do then decided to go after him to make sure he was ok, I could taste the blood on my lip as I licked it off. I don't know how anyone in my family could fine the taste to be nice.

"Adrian wait" I was surprised at how far he managed to walk in the few seconds I was thinking about what to do, mind you he was slightly taller, so his legs would be longer "Adrian you shouldn't listen to what some dumb ass says about your mum, I mean he doesn't know her"

His shoulders crashed down and it seemed like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, we kept walking further from school and town. For the first time I saw on the lower part of his neck, usually covered by his shirt was a tattoo, I couldn't make it out at first but then an image from my mother's memories shot through my mind, the tattoo was of a lightning bolt working its way from his lower neck down woods, the symbol of a hunter, my mother had one and from her knowledge so did everyone. I stopped walking and finally knew why the day we first met he looked at me funny; somehow he knew something about me. All the warning signs had been there, why he too had trouble making friends, always moving, never speaks of his family and is always on edge around everyone but me. He was so young though, he noticed I had stopped walking and looked at me confused

"Alexis?"

I shook my head, dumbfounded that hadn't worked it out sooner "You're a hunter, I didn't see it before, the tattoo, my mother had one too" He looked upset and on the defence at first but then relaxed

"Yeh, I knew you were different, I could see it, feel it. Where is your mother?"

I looked into the forest, a little sad "She was taking by demons or something; she sacrificed herself to save me"

He walked up to me and took my arm, holding a little too tight "Taken when?"

"Like six weeks ago now, the day I moved here" I said as I started walking again

He looked away in thought "I knew there was something here"

"What? Do your parents do this too?"

"Use to, my mother was taken like yours and then a few months after that my father was killed, since then I've been trying to find what did this"

"That's why you reacted like that when Tristan said those things. I'm sorry"

He shrugged "What doesn't break you down only makes you stronger"

I smiled "Isn't that the truth" I stopped again and realized there was a strong smell of lilac and sea salt in the air that hurt my nose "What's that smell?"

Before he could answer a white burred flashed by and I felt myself being thrown to the other side of the road and knock into a tree, I felt the air rush out of my lungs and rolled onto my back gasping in shock. I heard struggled cries and fighting from where Adrian was,_ is_. I stood up shakily, breathing hard and saw a tall, brown headed vampire sink his teeth into Adrian's shoulder, I stood and let out a scream like I've never felt before, and something rose from within me and burst through and leaked out into my sound, waves of sound erupted from my mouth and I watched as the vampire dropped Adrian to cover his ears in pain, the screams weren't hurting me but I noticed as the tree trunks started to crack, the force had to be like that of a sonic boom. As if giving up the vampire ran for it and I kept screaming hoping he would keep running, after a few seconds I stopped and ran to Adrian who was withering in pain from the venom.

I was not ready for what I saw, there was blood everywhere, not only covering him but puddles were forming now and his arm looked in bad shape, he screamed out in pain

"Adrian! Oh god, I'm so sorry, it'll be ok, I promise" Tears blurred my vision and I took hold of his hand "Hold on as tight as you need, just be strong" I said as I moved some of his hair out of his face and then reached with a shaking hand for my phone dialling Carlisle, he answered on the first ring

"Hello Alexis" He said in a happy voice while Adrian groaned in pain again "What was that?"

"Carlisle help! Please Adrian, my friend...He got bit by a vampire, there's blood everywhere" I said between sobs

"Where are you?"

"North of the school on an empty road by the forest, please hurry!"

"Alexis, we'll be there soon" I closed the phone and lifted Adrian's head into my lap, his hand crushing the one he was holding while the other was balled into a fist, I couldn't imagine the pain he was going through but by the way he jerked in pain and his stifled screams told me it wasn't pleasant

"It's ok; it's going to be ok. God I'm sorry, if I could take the pain away I would" I felt so useless, the only things I could do were cry and tell him that I was sorry, over and over again, rocking backwards and forwards, I felt so lost right then and there and some helpless

Not five minutes later I felt another cold hand on me, I was about to scream when I saw it was Carlisle, I sighed in relief and the tears flowed more down my face.

"We're here now Alexis, I'll help him" His golden eyes reassured me

I nodded and brushed some tears away no doubt spreading more blood over myself, I stood up and heard rustling behind me, jumping I clapped my hands together and a wave of sound was produced and sent towards the rustling, Carlisle was stunned next to me as he picked up Adrian and then I realized the noise was being made by a sandy wolf that stepped out shaking his head

"Seth!" I ran forward and hugged him

"Alexis I have to take care of Adrian, Seth can bring you home. Edward will be here soon"

I nodded and watched him leave before letting Seth's warm fur engulf me; he rubbed his head against my head and stood back to go behind the trees and change. When he emerged the pain and worry was clearly written on his face, he said nothing but picked me up and hugged me tight for a long time, that alone calmed me down, my sobbing died out and I could feel my hair sticking to the dry blood one my face

"Alexis are you ok?"

I looked up as Edward appeared _I don't know_ I thought to him, not really wanting to talk

"Can you show me what happened? If you can"

I nodded and ran though everything that had happened hoping I wasn't blocking him "Seth take her back to the house. Emmett, Jasper and I are going to try and find this thing" He growled out the last part, with Emmett and Jasper growling along

"Right, good luck"

"Be careful, please" He placed his hand on my face and nodded, I noticed then that Jasper wasn't breathing, they turned and left.

"Ally, honey are you ok"

I looked at him "I am now; I just wish I could have done more"

"You didn't leave him when you could have run, that's saying something"

He started running through the forest; he seemed lost in thought "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Adrian got into a fight at school and left so I followed him to make sure he was ok. While we were walking I smelt lilac and sea salt, that's when the vampire attacked us. I was knocked to the other side of the road and when I stood up I scream and I don't know, the sound that come out was powerful enough to make him leave"

He started shaking a bit and look pissed "I'm ok though" I said to reassure him

"I know, but the fact I wasn't here to help you"

I put my hand on his face "Please don't think like that"

"It's hard not to. That thing you did with your hands, is that like your scream"

"Kind of, it's weird I don't want to think about how I did that, not right now" I pushed myself closer to Seth trying to get more of his heat "Guess what, Adrian his parents were hunters like my mum, and he's one too. He lost his mother the same way I did"

He looked down at me as the trees flew past and he dodged all the obstacles in the way "Really? Interesting" He looked at me with twinkling eyes, showing nothing but love, my heart melted "Ally I want you to know that I promise to protect you from everything I can. I love you too much to lose you" He smiled down "I've wanted to say that for awhile now, I love you" He bent down and kissed my head

I smiled, nearly crying again but managing to control myself "Seth I love you too more then you could ever imagine" and it was true for the first time in my life I was complete with him here "But you can't always protect me from everything, something will get in the way and when that happens don't work yourself up about it"

He pulled me closer to him as the backyard came into view as he stepped out of the forest "I know that, I can still try though" he said as he smirked down at me

Esme, Bella, Alice and even Rose came running out of the house and over to us as Seth put me down, each pulled me into a hug

"You scared the hell out of us"

"Sorry Aunty, everyone"

"Come on you need a wash dear"

"I know sorry about the blood Esme, everyone"

We started walking and Rose huffed "If that ever happens again I don't know what I'll do, I have to keep more of an eye on you" She looked down at me, clearly worried

I smiled, the meanest Cullen was worried about me "I'll try hard to stay out of trouble" She nodded and left muttering to herself

Seth took a hold of my hand as we walked up to the house; shooting worried looks at me every now and then. Alice took me up to the bathroom and looked me up and down, it was funny looking down at the pixie, she's really short!

"How come I couldn't see you?"

I frowned "What do you mean?"

"I didn't get any visions" She sighed "I think you hang out with wolves to much"

I shrugged "My brother is one and so is my boyfriend"

She threw her hands in the air "Wolves are no help sometimes"

"Hey I heard that!"

I laughed as Alice poked her tough out in the direction of Seth's voice "Alice is Adrian ok?"

"He'll be ok, but the venom has spread too far, he'll be like us in three days"

I shook my head, sadness running though me "He's becoming something he would have hunted"

"What?"

"He's a hunter like my mother was"

"Oh well, he's a bit young for that isn't he. It's going suck for him but none of us asked for this life, well just Bella, he's going to be ok and we're getting another brother too. Have a wash and then you can go and see him"

I nodded. After my shower I headed to Carlisle's office, Seth was already waiting

"Ready?"

"Yep but is Adrian ready for their life style?"

"We'll find out in a few days"

I pushed open the door; Carlisle looked up and smiled "He's doing nothing I wouldn't expect of someone going though this"

I walked over to him and took his hand, quiet whimpers were escaping his lips and his body was shaking and twitching, I would have thought that I could feel the heat but his skin felt normal for now

"And will feel normal until the last day. I don't think you should be in here"

I jumped and turned to see Edward "But uncle he can't do anything to me, read his mind" I whined at him

"I know but everything in his mind is well unexplainable" He had a look of concentration on his face. I glanced at Seth and rolled my eyes making him chuckle. Adrian's hand tightened around mine and I had to try hard not to gasp in pain from it, his forehead wrinkled in pain and he started to scream as his eyes shot open

"Just kill me, I can't take it! Please"

"Shh Adrian, it's going to be ok, just a little longer" I closed my eyes and tried not to focus on the look on his face "Just give me your pain, I would take it away if I could" I whispered, because in my mind I saw this as my fault and I don't want to lose someone else I know because of me. As I said those words everything about him changed, I opened my eyes to see him relax and calm down a little, his grip on my hand loosened too

"What happened?"

Seth was already behind me looking between the two of us and Edward was doing the same, actually everyone was

"You stopped his pain, when you said that. It's like Jasper's power only in reverse kind of, but it's still like his power"

I frowned at Edward "Another power. What is going on with me?"

"Nothing, you're just special like us"

Seth laughed "I could have told you she was special"

"Alexis you should go now, he'll be fine"

I frowned unsettled by what had just happened "Ok uncle"

Seth and I went downstairs and were meet by my dad and Jake in the kitchen, Jake come over and pulled me into a hug

"Don't do that again squirt, I swear I'll find this thing"

I smiled "Trust me I'm not in a hurry to go through that again"

"Edward was telling us about what you did; do you know how you did it?"

"I've no idea dad it just happened" I said as I shrugged and he just looked at me and nodded, relief written all over his face.

I went to school the next three days to keep appearances, what I didn't know and was very surprised about was that Seth moved to Forks high to keep an eye on me and let me tell you weren't there a few jealous girls and even guys at school when they saw me with him, it was very empowering and Seth loved being in my classes. So today was the day our family was meant to get a new member and I was ordered to stay clear seeing as he was a new born and would probably kill me within seconds, Edward explained he just needed to get use to everything before I could see my friend. They all said he was handling things well and at the rate he was at he could make it to my birthday, but it would be a long while before he went to school again. Everyone had asked what happened to him the day of the fight and I just made out like he had to leave due to family issues.

"Ally come on, we should head back now"

I looked away from the ocean to his face. The rocky cliff above the ocean had become our spot away from everything and I loved it.

"Sure" I tapped my chin and felt a grin on my face

"What's that look for?"

I twisted around in his arms and he let me push him to the ground, he pulled me closer and our lips met. At first it was careful and controlled, and then it grew, one hand pulled into his hair, the other racked over his bare chest. He rolled me over and placed himself lightly against me, his mouth started to wonder down my neck, I gasped at the feeling and a light growl escaped from deep in his chest. His lips found mine again before he pulled away and grinned

"You know much more of this and I just won't stop" He eyes were sparkling with excitement

"Maybe that's not a bad thing, but we should go back for now"

He pulled me to my feet "You really do push me" He took my hands and looked into my eyes

I smiled "You love it"

He nodded with a huge grin on his face "And I love you"

Those three simple words pulled at my heart. I tugged on him to let him know I wanted another kiss, and then I pulled away "Love you too"

We looked at each other for a long while "Can I ride you?"

He looked at me and laughed "What do you mean?"

I blushed "I meant when you turned into a wolf, can I ride you home. That does sound weird" I said as I shook my head, what a thing to say

He shook his head too "No kidding but sure, wolf girl"

I turned away as he took his clothes off to change. I felt his nose nuzzle my back and turned to see the sandy wolf I loved. I smiled and gave him a kiss on his nose, he lowered himself for me to jump on and then we were off running. It was pretty cool, I had to hold on tight to his fur but he didn't even seem to notice so I didn't feel too bad and his fur and body heat kept me warm as I hugged his running form. Watching the trees past in a bur was a little hash on my stomach but the wind kept me from hurling and having my head lay in his fur helped, it was the best feeling in the world to know that even though my mother left, I had a father, wolf brother, a vampire uncle, aunty, cousin, brothers and sisters, friends and the love of my life here to keep me going.

We come up to the house and Seth barked out

"What's that for?" He stopped and I got off to let him change

"Because that was fun, I've never had anyone ride on me before"

I laughed "It was cool, can't wait to do it again" I stumbled a bit and he caught me before I fell

All of a sudden his posture changed, he pushed me behind him and started to growl, I spun back around to see Adrian's still red eyes looking right at us, not three meters away and my family was nowhere to be seen.

**Is this one of them cliff hangers? Don't you just hate those, I do lol. Review if you wish too or read some of my other stories, or not it's all good. BYE!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this was a little late I got hit with a cold and then found out I have gallstones so Yay for me I get to have surgery, but I will try and get this story going actually this story is going to pick up fast now and will be moving on, so yay there too. Now people review I know it's easy to just put fav author and all the other things you do but reviewing is nice and yes I will admit it is gay but come on even if it's just one word like cool, or great, I can deal with that but you know what ever. Happy reading. **

**Chapter four**

I swallowed hard and looked Adrian straight in the eyes, those bright red blood thirsty eyes that were so different to those of my family, sure he was on a vegetarian diet like the rest of them but it was going to be a while before they changed and he was still a new born. Seth took a step forward and it took every part of me not to scream at him to stay still, instead I grabbed his arm to keep him in place.

"Adrian, how...how are you?" I said in a shaking voice trying to do everything I could think of to stop anything from happening, which in all honesty wasn't a lot. _Uncle where are you?_

He glared at me "How do you think I'm doing? I'm this monster, I'm dead and the funny thing is that I've killed so many and I would never have guessed you lived with them now look what I've become" He looked down at himself

I looked away saddened by what he said "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't do more"

I heard a growl escape his chest as he took a step forward "Sorry won't change what has happened to me" He spat at me; I flinched away from his tone and cowered behind Seth.

He took one look at my saddened face and turned slowly to face Adrian, shaking. "She did everything she could. DO NOT upset her because you can't handle what has happened to you, it's not like you're the only one to be turned against your will, to lose everything. Use what you have and move on who knows this might help you with hunting. So_ don't_ blame her I will not have you doing that to her, she's felt bad enough without you making it worse"

Adrian at least had the decency to look ashamed "Sorry, Alexis it's just hard and who knows maybe I can use it to help me" He mumbled with hard eyes set on Seth

I half smiled at him "That's-

I was cut off as the wind blew past me and pushed my scent towards Adrian. His eyes widened and a feral growl raked through his body, crouching low he sprang to attack. Seth was there to meet him half way already having phased, when there body's collided the sound was shocking, I backed away until I hit a tree. I watched horrified as Adrian threw Seth towards the house and came at me holding my neck. Panicking I clawed at his hands, having no effect, tears springing to my eyes.

"Adrian please don't, if you do this then you will be a monster. Fight it, you don't have to be controlled by your thirst" I pleaded helplessly with the little air I had. Repeating over and over again not to do it and slowly he let go, I dropped to the ground gasping for air as Edward, Jasper and Emmett showed up. He looked at me shocked

"I'm so sorry Alexis" He said before running off

Edward ran to me, checking to make sure I was alright, I brushed him off "Uncle go after him, tell him it's alright please" I chocked out rubbing my neck, that was going to bruise

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now go" I said hurriedly. Turning to see Seth still on the ground, panic and worry rocked through my body so hard and fast it nearly knocked me over. I ran to him as fast as I could, but even that didn't seen fast enough, no it wasn't fast enough.

"Seth" I screamed irritating my throat. I fell to his wolf form with Carlisle already at work talking to him

"Carlisle what's wrong with him?" I said as I stroked his snout, his eyes focused only on me as he let out a soft whine

"Adrian must have grabbed him hard, his whole arm is crushed and this stick went right through his calf. Seth I need you to phase so I can fix you before the bone heals and sets wrong" Carlisle spoke as he pulled the stick out. I flinched as Seth let out a howl, but he wouldn't phase "Alexis can you talk to him please, it's going to be worse if he waits any longer"

Nodding my head I turned back to look Seth in the eyes, trying my best not to cry "Seth, baby you need to listen to Carlisle and phase, please just do it" Slowly he nodded and in one breath he was human again and naked. I know it was wrong but I couldn't help it, he honestly looked hot naked it made my knees shake. I was embarrassed about looking but couldn't stop. How did I ever manage to get someone like him? I would never want him to see me naked after today, he was so much better looking then me, now that is truly sad. Thank god Edward wasn't here this could be awkward if I wasn't blocking him. Seth saw me staring and gave me a cheeky grin as I looked towards his arm. My mouth fell open in shock, there was a bone sticking out of his skin covered in blood and the rest of his arm had weird lumps were you could see the broken bones

"Seth..." I had nothing I could say, I was too stunned and upset to know what I was meant to say, I just knew if that was me I would be screaming and yelling like a little girl with the mouth of a sailor, I couldn't understand how he could handle it

"It's alright Ally, it's not my first time you know, it's happened before. It's just the shock that stuns you at first then trying to phase is a pain in the ass but after that it's not so bad"

"Yeah well it's never happened with me here before so I'm sorry if I'm just a little freaked out" I said as I stormed beside him and Carlisle, laughing at me I watched Carlisle take him to his study to get fixed up. Shaking my head I went to the couch to watch some mind numbing TV, always good during these times.

"Alexis are you alright?"

I jumped a little from Esme quite question, drawing me out of what was on TV "Ha? Oh yeah I'm fine, more worried about Seth and how Adrian must be feeling"

Nodding she sat down and handed me some food "Thought you might be hungry dear"

I smiled "Thanks Esme. Where was everyone?"

"We went out for a bit of shopping, luckily Emmett felt like he wanted to tease you taking Edward and Jasper with him. The girls are still out shopping, we thought it might be nice if they continued shopping so we could make sure the boys didn't do something silly"

I must have fallen asleep after that because I woke up in my bed with Seth next to me, frowning I turned to look at him, wondering what the time was. He smiled down at me, lifting his arms up "Look all better now, no need to worry" I grabbed his arm to inspect it myself, not really being able to see anything in the dark, but feeling that the bones were in place was the only thing I needed to know

"Thank god, if you ever do that again I swear a new born will look like a puppy up against me" I said as I pushed him and gave him a kiss

Laughing he pulled me into a hug "I might be on that side of you a lot then, Alexis I can't ever let anything happen to you, it would kill me. I love you too much to ever lose you"

Sighing I nodded in his chest "I know what you mean"

A few minutes later Seth was sitting us both up "What's wrong"

"Nothing I can hear Jake needs me" He said tapping my chin

"Oh ok then" I said as he left. I rolled over and looked at the time 2.30 great now how was I going to get to sleep? A light flicked on in my head then, it's my birthday! How lame of me to forget that I was finally 17. I grinned like a dork at no one in particular and walked over to the huge window doors, seeing nothing but the black trees

"Alexis" I jumped back at my name being called, opening the window I looked around to try and see anything, there was nothing but a slight breeze. Shrugging I closed the door and turned around. I froze; standing in front of me was Adrian. I stared like a deer facing head lights of an oncoming car.

"Wait" He said holding up his hands, like he was trying not to startle me, which he was right to do "I'm not going to hurt you I promise, I'm in control now it was just a shock before, and you know I wasn't ready for it. I could say that for a lot of things lately" I watched his features drop as he looked at me before turning and sitting on my bed. Slowly I followed him; curious about what he wanted to say and determined to make him smile he was still my friend after all

His eyes flicked to me then to my neck, he reached out slowly then pulled back "I'm so sorry about your neck, it looks bad" I shrugged and waited for him to continue, it wasn't a big deal to me yet because I hadn't seen it yet "It's just I'm so angry, I hate what I am now, before it was hard with what I did but at least I knew I was human, but now what? I'm just like the monsters, yeah this can help me with hunting but it won't be the same, I'll never be me again"

I crossed my legs on the bed as I thought over his words "You know it's not what you are that makes you normal it's how you behave, the way you chose to use what you have now will decide whether you will remain as who you are or become someone totally different"

He laughed "How old are you really?" He looked at me astonished "As cheesy as that sounds you're probably right, but it doesn't stop how I feel. I don't blame you though, I don't blame anyone and I am sorry I hurt your boyfriend"

I shrugged again "He's all healed now, but if you ever do that to him again you'll have me to deal with"

He turned to me looking more like himself then I'd seen in a while "I have something for you, it's not your birthday present, it's more like a I'm sorry piece offering. I mean we have to stick close, you and I are special being children of hunters and all that, don't think I didn't notice what you did that day for me and maybe together we can figure out what's going on"

"Wait you remember everything? And yeah I would like to figure a lot of things out" I said as he disappeared and returned again in the blink of an eye

"Yeah of course I can remember everything, no forgetting for me like everyone else. Now I know this might be lame but it was Edward's idea after he, Emmett and well Jasper had a go at me" He said as he handed me the biggest teddy bear I have ever seen, it was bigger then me! I squealed in excitement, I loved teddy bears, yes I realize it's very immature but I couldn't help it. I took the teddy and hugged it to me; I couldn't get over the size

"Adrian apology accepted but you didn't have to get me this, though I do love it. Thank you so much" I smiled around the bear and then I was being moved, when I realized what had happened I was standing up behind a growling Seth. Still holding my bear I pushed myself in front of him and turned to face him frowning "Now Seth just wait one minute, Adrian was just apologizing to me, so don't do anything stupid"

He looked at me like he couldn't believe what I had just side before relaxing

"I haven't just come here to apologize to you Alexis; I came to apologize to Seth as well if he will accept it of course. I am rather sorry I hurt you like that, I wasn't in control and I hope it won't happen again"

Seth only nodded as Adrian left "Look Seth" I said as I pushed my teddy into his face "Adrian gave it to me, cool ha" He took it off me and lead me back to the bed

"It's nice"

I shook my head at him "So what did Jake need you for?"

He shrugged "You'll see it later, if you go back to sleep. I know it's your birthday but you still need to sleep"

"Fine" I mumbled as he took me in his arms again, kissing me softly on the neck as I easily drifted to sleep again.

I rolled over onto my side trying to feel around for Seth, opening one eye I looked around to see if I could spot him, but nothing. Yawning I stretched out and went to the bathroom to have a shower, looking in the mirror I didn't look older, I didn't even feel older yet, what a build up to nothing maybe I needed a few more days before I felt older, I could see the hand marks of where Adrian had been holding me, they were red and tender, so not a good look right now, this is going to be hard to explain at school. I turned off the shower a few minutes later and got dressed into a dress that had magically found its way to my room while I was in the shower, at least it wasn't pink, it was a lovely blue.

Laughing to myself I walked down the stairs bare foot and in a short dress. I screamed in surprise and jumped up and down at all the decorations, presents and cake that had been set up. It was so cool, happy birthday banners hung on the walls, balloons were set around the place in blue, green and purple. A whole table was filled with presents and the other was holding all the food and my family and friends were standing in a group smiling up at me. I was 17 yet here I was acting like I was eight or something, I should never tell Alice that because that's how she acts all the time, not the best complement in the world

"That's just what I was thinking, happy birthday Alexis" Edward said from behind me has he wrapped his arm around me

"Thanks uncle"

"At least you're not freaking out like Bella did on her birthday about aging, it got so tiresome after awhile" Alice called from down the stairs

"Shut up Alice, it was a big deal"

"No it wasn't" She chimed back to Bella without skipping a beat, making her sigh rather heavily and pick Neisse up looking disgruntled. Shaking my head I ran down to hug everyone saving Seth till last

"Happy birthday honey"

"Thanks" He bent down and wrapped his arms around my waist, placing his lips gently on mine, before it ignited a fire inside me, something that had started to grow the past few days, making my insides burn, my blood boil and all I could think of was wanting more and as I thought of that I broke the slow kiss and turned it into a dangerous kiss. It was my birthday and more then anything I wanted to be with Seth, just then I heard my uncle clear his throat, snapping me out of my thoughts and kiss, leaving me both breathless and blushing. I had completely forgotten that I was in a room filled of wolves, vampires and my _father. _Ever been in one of those situations were something really awkward happened and you didn't know where to look because there was nowhere to look, that's what it was like for me right then, the whistles and laughter just made my cheeks burn more as I tried to act cool about it and laugh along, but I don't think I fooled anyone. It got even worse when I thought about the fact that my uncle might have heard what I thought, I groaned inside my head as Seth rewrapped his arms about me again.

"Anyway people let's move on, Alexis has a big day ahead of her and she has to open her presents, have a party and then leave"

I narrowed my eyes and looked at her "Go where" Everyone at that time picked a good moment to act busy

"Don't worry about it right now Ally, it's a surprise from me for later" I huffed out but nodded anyway "How is your neck?"

I touched it with my hand "Oh its fine" I held eyes with Adrian and smiled before looking back at Seth changing subjects "So what's first?"

Alice danced over to me then and the party started she handed me every present and I think if it was possible my mouth would have fallen off about 100 times over, and not just from what my family got but the wolves had made some wonderful gifts and by the end of it I was drooling over a new black 2009 Toyota hilux from dad, Jake and Uncle Edward. Emmett and Jasper had gotten me a play station 3 with every game ever made for it, honestly I didn't know if they had gotten it for me or them, either way they were off playing it to my amusement. Bella, Alice and Rosalie must have gone on a giant shopping spree yesterday because about twenty presents were dedicated to clothes and shoes, plus the accessories. Carlisle and Esme had gotten me and well everyone tickets for all of us to go to Disney land, which made me get a little too excited though I wasn't the only one. Neisse had made me a picture of her, Uncle, Aunty, Seth, Jake and me in front of a lake, it was so sweet. The entire pack had worked together and now I had little wooden wolves of them all, it was quite cool really and looked like it was hard to do, Leah however had made me a bracelet that I was now wearing. Even Rachael had come down and gave me the cutest puppy I have ever seen. The rest of the day went by without a hitch the cake was amazing and more then enough to feed everyone, for a bunch of vampire's some of them could cook, then again I was sure some of this food was also delivered, but who cares it was all good, conversation was running throughout the entire house and I loved seeing the wolves and vampires getting along. At around one Adrian came up to me while I was sitting outside with Seth

"Happy birthday Alexis"

He gave me a brief hug "Thanks, it's turning out to be a good day"

He shifted on the spot seeming to be uncomfortable until he produced a small box "It's nothing much, I didn't go out of my way to buy it or anything"

Eying it I opened it up "Adrian..." I was breathless inside the box was a beautiful hand crafted music box made from marble and crystal, opening it slowly a ballerina popped up in front of a mirror, there was a little space to hold jewellery if I wanted to, I couldn't place the music playing out of it I just knew I loved the soft beat coming out of it. I looked back up at him smiling "Thank you so much I love it, but where did you get it from?"

"Well it was my mothers, I have no need for it and I think of you as the closes thing to family I have found in a long time"

I stared both touched and shocked "Adrian I can't take this if it's something like that"

He put his hands up "Nope no backs, like I said I want you to have it"

I got up and hugged him properly "We are family, if you haven't noticed everyone here is, thank you"

He smiled down at me before his head snapped in the other direction as if he was being called and then left right as Edward showed up; I sat back down and let Seth look at the music box "What's up uncle?"

"I have something else for you before you leave, it's a letter from your mother, she wanted me to give it to you today"

I froze as he handed the letter over to me, kissing me on the head he left. I just stared at it like it had offended me in some way, I wanted so much to open it yet fear and loss crippled any way for me to do it, I pushed it towards Seth with pleading eyes "Seth I can't, not right now"

He took the letter and my hand already understanding "I know and it's ok, you don't have to read it until you're ready" He pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around me, we sat like that facing the lawn watching Embry and Quil having some kind of fighting contest that Emmett and Jasper wanted to get in on.

"So squirt how's it feel to be seventeen" Jake had come over with Neisse to sit with us, she jumped from his lap to mine and snuggled in

"Not too bad, actually I can't notice a difference"

He laughed and ruffled my hair "That's because people put too much hype into aging and always think there's going to be some huge difference when it's your birthday"

I nodded knowing he was right "Yeah but then you can say that knowing you don't have to worry about aging anymore"

Both Seth and him laughed "You know Jake she does have a point"

Alice saved me then, or so I thought "Alexis we have to get you ready for your trip" She pulled me to my feet as I heard Jake ask Seth what his intension with me where, I was still holding Neisse in my arms, wondering what was going on

"Say cousin do you know where I'm going"

She looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes and nodded with a smile like her fathers

"Are you going to tell me?"

She laughed at me "No I'm not allowed too" And like that Alice took her off me and handed her to Rose, damn there goes my chance of finding out. Alice pulled me into my room, with Esme, Bella and even Leah in the room. I frowned at all of them

"Ok what is going on?"

Leah stepped forward then "I thought I should be polite and say goodbye before I leave and umm go easy on my brother"

"Um ok then" She left then and I saw her ran to the forest "What are the rest of you doing here?" Esme smiled at me so brightly I knew something was up

"Just wishing you a good trip and all that other stuff" I didn't say anything that time, what the hell was everyone so excited about? Alice pulled me out of my dress and I nearly screamed in shock before she was giving me jeans and a green turtle neck to get into which I did as fast as I could

"Now you won't need to take anything, everything is already there, just don't fall"

"Don't fall" I muttered grabbing her by the shoulders "What do you mean Alice" the whole let's not answer Alexis game was starting to irritate me

"Never mind that right now, Billy wants to see you before you go"

Darn pixie was actually no help right now, she pulled me down the stairs once more and there my dad was, with Rachael behind him "Hey kiddo, we're off now and I just wanted to tell you to have a good time and don't worry about anything, make up your own mind you're going to have a good time" I nodded yet again as he and Rachael gave me a hug and left, this is just getting weird now.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on" I said as soon as Billy and Rachael were out the door, everyone just turned their heads ignoring me until Seth came up to me

"Ok fine I'll spill the beans; I'm taking you away for a couple of nights, it's just going to be the two of us"

I stared at him with my mouth wide open. A few nights away with Seth, alone, what was the catch? Screw that there didn't need to be one, I would get to be alone with him, someone must have heard my wish to be with him, god I hope it wasn't Edward. A slow smile spread across my face as I looked at Seth, I wish I could read his mind or at least talk to him through our minds that would be fun "Alright then, I won't ask any more questions, well I'll try not to anyway"

"That's all we ask love"

"Ok well now that's settled it's time for you to go if you want to get there before dark" Seth nodded his head and took my hand leading me out to the back yard before going off to change into a wolf, I stared at him confused

"Alexis he needs to carry you to where you're going"

"Oh right" I said to Edward as Seth lowed himself, seriously where are we going?

"Patience's you'll see soon"

"Yeah yeah, I guess I'll see you guys when we get back"

"Have fun squirt"

I climbed onto Seth back and seated myself in to make sure I had a good grip on his fur and with a jolt he was running which startled me, I quickly lowed myself to him and away from the low branches, I don't care how skilled he was at missing them, I was the one on top and most likely in the way of oncoming trees. The sun started to lower in the sky and I thought my hands were going to fall off from holding on for god knows how long, but after what seemed like forever the trees started to thin out and a lake spread out in front of us and on the other side of the shore was a little house facing out towards the lake. Seth made fast work of running around it and then finally I was able to get off and he was able to phase back, I stared opened mouth at the 1980s looking cottage, it was so simple and beautiful, it actually fit with being in this environment.

Before I could even think about any of this I sat down thinking about the letter from my mum "Seth do you still have that letter"

"Of course I do, here"

I took it off him with shaking hands as he sat down next to me; taking a deep breath I opened it

_To my darling Alexandra_

_If you are reading this then this means that you are finally seventeen, oh my girl you have grown up so fast, I still remember the day I had you, you were so beautiful and mine. Now also if you are reading this then I have gone and you are now with your Uncle and Dad who I hope are doing right by you, this letter is to let you know that all my belongings I now give to you alone with a trust fund account of five million dollars that I trust you can handle at seventeen, the bank papers should be with Edward so you can sort all of that out after your birthday, I'm sure Edward will have it done in no time. Finally I just want you to know how proud I am of you and how proud I will always be, there may be times in your life that you won't know what to do but if you stop and think I'm sure you will figure it out._

_A word of caution, the demons that have gotten me may want to torment you in some way, don't let them, if you ever think you see me don't believe it, it will only be a trick, I love you too much to see you get hurt. These are numbers of people you can contact only if you need too._

_Have a happy birthday and a good life I love you will all of my heart._

_Love from your mother._

I looked at the bottom of the letter and sure enough there were names and numbers. I re-read the letter with wide eyes "Five million dollars" I muttered to Seth

"What?"

"Look" I shaved the letter at him and let him read it himself

"Holy shit babe, your mother was loaded"

I laughed at him "Yeah she was and I didn't even know, maybe I should become a hunter too"

He pulled me close "Hell no, I wouldn't let you"

I shrugged it off and looked at the house "So Seth what is this place?"

"I don't know, the pack found it last year, from what the Cullen's said no one's used it in a long time so we claimed it as our own and it's ours for the next two days"

I raised my eye brow "Two days ha, and what did you plan on doing in that time"

"You'll see, but come on let's go inside"

Pulling me inside the cottage was warm and filled with a whole lot of roses around the place and candles too, food was spread out on a blanket in front of the fire place, the whole look and feel of it was so romantic and so not Seth, he must of had help with this, but still I couldn't help but smile at the effort and how wonderful it all was, without saying a word he lead me over to the food and sat me down, after all that I didn't realise how hungry I had gotten and right then my stomach decided to make it known I was hungry

"Come on then I'm hungry too"

A wonderful chicken roast had been set up for us and as I ate I couldn't help but wonder how it got here "Seth how did you do this"

"One word or name Alice"

I laughed "Well that explains it, but Seth this is so great thank you" I leant over and gave him a kiss before he put more food in his mouth "You know you didn't need to do this"

He smiled and nodded his head "Oh yes I did"

"But why?"

Something very frightening happened then he put his food down, I couldn't believe it, I was about to ask him if he was ok when he cleared his throat and started talking looking a little flustered "I did it because I love you and I have more then that reason for doing this. Ever since I met you my life has been so different, I feel like I'm part of something more now and that I have something in my future to look forward to and that something is you. I never really worried about weather I was going to imprint but when it did happen I never realised how much I was missing out on, you are the light of my life and I know it hasn't been that long but I know in my heart I never want to be with anyone else, I never want to be away from you. I love you so much and I need you like I need air so I just wanted to know if you would spend the rest of your life making me the happiest wolf in the world, Alexis love will you marry me?"

The most wonderful words left his mouth and I cried, if I knew why I cried I'd tell you but I think I was so overcome by what he had said, so amazed that he would risk himself like that, that my heart expanded and my tears flowed as I smiled like an idiot at him, speechless

"Ally can I have an answer your starting to worry me" He said as he pulled out a beautiful gold ring, in the middle was a crystal and on either side of it were two emerald stones

"Yes, it's yes Seth" I finally managed to choke out. He put the ring on my finger and I pushed myself up against him, melting into his body letting my hands roam more then I've ever done before and he was doing the same, there were no limits now, we were committed to being together now and that was enough to let him have all of me, before I could even think I was trying to take his pants off while he took my shirt off, before getting to far he pulled away a little

"Are you sure"

I laughed "Are you crazy? I just said I'll marry you of course I'm sure"

And just like that we spent the entire night in each other's arms doing things I didn't even know were possible, mind you I didn't know much to begin with, but I just know he was gentle and didn't do anything that I was uncomfortable with, he was warm and strong and for the first time in my life I had someone that was mine and only mine and he wasn't going to leave and neither was I, for the first time, I was home.

The two days we spent at the cottage were magical the thing you can only read about, although I would want to know why you were reading some of the parts Seth and I got up to and it didn't just stay in the room, we even found the lake to be a great place. Those two days were two of the best days I've had in like forever and the time was spent either in bed or walking around outside, the best birthday gift I've ever had, yes I miss my mother but I was never going to forget her I could only move on and Seth was very good at helping me do that, he helped me move on, the only part I was sad about was having to leave the cottage, hopefully we would be able to come back one day, but with leaving we entered into Alice territory and the family was buzzing with our new news.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't know if this is any good lol I was in a rush with it but yeah enjoy it anyway, if you think you know where this is going please I'd love to hear what you have to say :) Um sorry for any mistakes and things, happy reading lol**

**Chapter five**

It's been four weeks since Seth proposed and since the first time we've been together, trust me when I say it is hard to do it in a house full of vampire's, so every now and again I would spend some time at his house, with Leah out of the house of course. Jacob was not happy with the visual, Seth couldn't help it but that didn't stop Jake from beating him up for a bit, I did feel sorry for him, I mean I would not love a visual of what my brother got up too, I shivered at just the thought. Edward was in the same boat too, Seth had a habit of thinking about it at the wrong times and my poor uncle would melt down and leave the room.

I still remember arriving and telling everyone that we were engaged...

_I hopped_ off Seth and for the first time ever I watched a wolf phase back into a human, it was the most bazaar thing I've ever seen, the change was fast but not like how they phase into a wolf. The fur starting to pull in, he become smaller and stood on his hind legs, it looked like he was shaking off the wolf. His limbs changed from animal to human, his snout pulled in forming his nose, his mouth and eyes appeared, before I knew it there was my Seth, pulling his pants on

"Wow that was the weirdest thing I've ever seen" I said shaking my head

"Yeah phasing back is different to the change"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we started walking "That would figure. So everyone knows you were going to propose"

"Well yeah I couldn't help it, the pack saw it in my mind, which Edward saw and then when I asked his permission everyone else heard, but no one knows the outcome"

I nodded my head as Neisse ran up to me I bent over to pick her up, she was getting big now, she looked to be about six years old "Cousin your back" She hugged me and placed her palm on my cheek, I lost site of the house as she asked the question she wanted to know. She'd heard about what Seth was going to do and wanted to know if I'd she'd yes

"You'll have to wait and see"

"Aw ok, did you have a good time"

Smiling I looked over at Seth "I had a very good time, thank you"

"Alexis!" I was bombarded with hugs from the entire family as they crowded around us

Alice bounced over to me; excitement all over her face "So Alexis I'm dying to know is it yes or no" Seth had covered my hand with his by now so they couldn't see the ring

"What are you talking about?"

She looked at me in horror then at Seth "You didn't ask her?!"

My lip started to twitch from the shock in her voice. Twinkling laughter filled the air and everyone looked at Neisse in my arms "Aunty she knows what you're talking about I already asked"

Alice glared at me like I'd done all the wrong in the world as everyone else laughed; I backed up a little and held onto Neisse, she was the only protection for me at this point

All eyes looked at me expectantly "I said yes of course!" I pulled my hand out to show them the ring. Everyone, as in the girls, started gashing over it while the others just high fived Seth. Alice had turned her back on us by that point

"Oh no" I frowned at my uncle who quickly looked away trying not to laugh

I slowly approached Alice and she let me turn her around. Venom was pooled in her eyes like she wanted to cry, her eyes were averted from mine and her bottom lip was jutted out. The whole scene broke my heart, I had to step back it was that powerful, now I understand why Edward had said that but why was he laughing? Did Alice want something?

"Why would you do that to me? Don't you love me?"

My mouth opened a few times but nothing came out, then I found my voice "What, of course I love you Alice who couldn't, it was only a joke"

"But I wasn't laughing"

"Well no, you didn't laugh" I scratched my head not knowing what I could do, I just knew she had to be going somewhere with this. Finally she looked up at me with those puppy dog eyes. I stepped back even further, hitting into Seth

"Do you want to make it up to me?"

I glanced at Seth unsure if that was a safe question "Of course I do" I think

"You'd do anything"

I frowned at her again "Yes to an extent"

"Great then you'll let me plan the wedding, it'll be hard because I can't see the future but I can still do it"

I sighed in relief, thank god she didn't ask for anything else "Sure but I get to make the big choices" A smiled broke out across her face, erasing any signs that she had been upset, hugging me she ran off taking Rose and Esme with her

"I didn't realize she'd start now"

"You'll have to keep an eye on her; she's a wild one with things like this. She planned our whole wedding"

I stared over at Bella "Really? The whole thing"

"Yeah, well you see your dear Aunty didn't want to get married and the thought of planning it just wasn't her, so when we did she left it all to Alice"

I laughed "You didn't want to get married, why?"

"I was scared, my parent's marriage hadn't worked out and I thought if we were in love and I was willing to become immortal for him why did we need to get _married..."_

"What are you smiling about?" I blinked coming out of the memory and looked over at Adrian as he jumped up to the rock I'd climbed on

"Just thinking about the day I told you all I was engaged"

He laughed lightly "Yeah Alice did quite a number on you"

I nodded in agreement "Yeah she did. So how is Leah?"

"She's great, I just left her at home, and Seth was asking where you were"

I sighed "You didn't tell him did you?"

_I can_ still remember how shocked I was when I'd found out about Leah and Adrian. I was over at Seth's a couple of weeks ago, and I was walking down the stairs when I found Adrian in the living room, frowning I looked at him "Hey Adrian, what are you doing here?"

He looked at me like he was embarrassed about something but happy about it at the same time "Well I guess I'll tell you, we've been keeping it on the down low but I'm seeing Leah"

My mouth fell open "No way, since when?"

He shrugged "Since she imprinted on me, like last week"

I laughed "Holy cow, am I like the last one to know or something, how did I miss this"

"It's no big deal and I haven't told the family so you're not the last one to know, plus you've been busy"

I shook my head "That's not a reason, you should have told me. Congrats though" I gave him a hug and pulled away

"Next time I will tell you, but it took her a while to stop fighting her feelings, she wasn't thrilled about the vampire part but she's good now"

"It would have been hard for her, I've heard about how much she hated vampires" Leah walked in then and smiled at me "I should probably get out of your hair now"

"You don't have too, but if you do can you get my brother dressed and take him with you"

Laughing I walked off to go do that

"Good night you guys"

"_Night_"

"No I didn't tell him, but what is this all about"

I came out of my thoughts again and looked at him, explaining everything I had to, when I was finished he stared at me with wide eyes

"You have got to be joking"

"Does this look like I'm joking?"

He looked at me for a few moments before answering "No it doesn't"

A hot and cold shiver ran up my spine, snapping my head to face home "Did you feel that?"

"I would like to say no but strangely I did. What could it mean?"

I shook my head "I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do back at the house"

He didn't say anything so I looked over at him and froze. His eyes were looking at me but glazed over, like Alice when she has a vision. Slowly I put my hand out to touch him, as I did that it felt like my body was being pulled away from itself

I pulled my hand away hoping to break away but it didn't stop, slowly my vision returned, it wasn't my own though I was looking threw Edward's eyes

"Alice are you sure that's why they're coming"

"Of course I'm god damn sure, and they're not leaving without her"

Edward turned his head to see Seth who'd just walked in

"Have you guys seen Alexis?" I watched him stop and take in there face's "What's going on, is everything ok?"

Edward sighed and spoke calmly to him "Alice has seen that the Volturi have found out another human is living with us and is coming to take her away"

Seth started shaking, his eyes flashing with anger "I won't let them"

Edward put his hands on his shoulders "We mightn't have a choice, they'll hurt us this time and we both know Alexis will not let us do that to save her, it won't be easy to get out of but I swear to you we will save her"

"No" He whispered harshly, ripping himself away and left

"Edward go after him"

I gave a gasp and fell back off the rock; Adrian saved me in time before I hit the uneven ground

"So I don't need to ask if you saw that too"

"No, how the hell did that happen?" I shook my head that wasn't important "Never mind about that, what are we going to do?"

"If the Volturi are coming for you you're not going alone. I can block my memories of you, the wolves and the Cullen's and join them to keep an eye on you, but you need to focus on keeping your mind shield up, understand? And you need to make a choice to protect them and go easy or make it hard"

I swallowed "OK, but Adrian what about Leah?"

He looked away longingly "She'll understand, she knows I think of you as a sister and Seth would kill me if I didn't do anything, besides they won't hurt you and you know why. Now run back and I'll see you later, one way or another"

"Thank you"

I ran back to my car and drove back to the house. I had no idea how long it was until the Volturi came. What if I had to leave? Could I be apart from Seth? It didn't feel like it, it felt like I'd rather rip out my heart then leave him, it was like asking a fish to breathe and live out of the water, it couldn't be done, but what if their lives were on the line, I would have to save them then.

I parked outside the house and ran inside, I was stopped by Esme, panicking I looked at her "What's going on, when are the Volturi coming?"

"Shh sweetie, how did you know that?"

"Never mind that Esme please tell me"

"There already here, it's not safe you need to leave"

I pulled away from her "I can't. Don't ask me to put my only family in danger because I won't"

"You're like my daughter now; I can't let you do it"

"Please trust me, I'll be ok" I begged her

It took a moment before she nodded "I trust you, be safe"

"I will" I turned and ran outside. My family, Jake and Seth stood in a half circle facing what I took to be the Volturi, I couldn't see them well but Carlisle and Edward had shown me the painting and described the Volturi guard and told me about their powers, honestly they scared the shit out of me, but not right now, I was pissed off. I noticed Neisse wasn't out here; she must have been inside with Esme, I guess they didn't want them trying to take her too. As I got closer I saw only one of the men from the painting and five guards

I ran over to Seth who took me in his arms and stood protectively in front of me, with Jake and Edward on each side of me

"Ahh so this is the human girl, let us see her" A cheerful voice spoke, yet it somehow still managed to be creepy. Seth let out a growl; I took his arm to silence him

"It's ok Seth; he just wants to see me"

"Then what else does he want after that"

I placed my hand on his cheek knowing he was right; I then laced my fingers with his and stepped out from behind him

The man with long brown hair clapped his hands "So Edward this is your niece, and Jacob this is your sister, how wonderful, I do see the resemblance" He eyes met mine "Do you know who I am dear"

I glared at him but answered anyway "Aro and it's not dear"

"Temper, temper I wouldn't get like that with me"

"Or what you'll bite me"

He grinned dangerously showing off his teeth

"Alexis careful now" Edward warned in a low voice

"Sorry uncle"

Three of the guard glared at me while the other two just smirked

"Aro can we get a move on with this" A blonde girl said, I remember Edward saying something about her, her name was like Jane or something, the little devil

"Jane dear you are always in a hurry you can't rush this. Alexis do you care to shake hands"

"Actually I do care but I'll still do it anyway"

I stepped forward but Seth wouldn't let me go "Trust me, please Seth" Slowly he let go and I walked up to Aro, what had Adrian said 'block my mind' I breathed deeply and felt a elastic band form around my mind, looking back I could see the faint form of a large dome surrounding the family, the same faint glow was coming from Bella, so that's her power. Looking away I cleared my emotions to keep myself calm and the elastic band in place hopefully helping to block my mind. It must have worked because after a while Aro laughed and I let go off his papery hand

"Just like Bella, but there is something more how interesting"

I walked backwards until I made it back to the family. I locked eyes with the Jane girl and felt static run through me, shaking it off I looked away again

"Enough with all of this what do you want"

"Oh my dear boy I find it hard to believe you don't know the answer to that"

Growls rippled through our line, I swallowed hard knowing I had to make the choice to let my family get hurt or leave

"You can't have her"

"We are not asking, you have broken the law once before, now it is only fit we take this human away"

"NO I won't let you take her"

"Seth please calm down" I hugged into him to stop him doing anything and needing the comfort of his body before I did anything, I had to keep him safe. The most any of the guard did was just look at him, like he wasn't a threat

"Aro please be reasonable, she's Edward's niece and Jacob's sister. You can't take her away"

"Carlisle my dear friend I know this is hard but we've bent the rules too much, don't makes us force you"

"What happens if I don't come?" I spoke up, voice strong

"Then we will be forced to make you see reason into coming and your penalty will be worse"

I swallowed again and looked at Seth "And what happens to me if I do come"

"Well we will leave your family alone. If you pass through Caius and Marcus you live, you have potential then I'll turn you" My eyes widened, no they can't do that, but that option meant they would be safe, it was my only choice

Tears lined my eyes as I stepped in front of Seth "I love you so much, till the day I die, I will never stop and I will marry you, I swear I'll be back" They can't hurt me. I kissed him with all the passion I had and stepped back

"Uncle, Aunty and Jake I love you all too, all of you. Jake let dad know I love him too"

I stepped back even further from there wide eyed faces and away from the man I love. Pain ran though out his features, he looked broken, how can you separate imprints? "No! I won't let them" He phased jumping over me before I could do anything, before anyone could do anything and ran at Aro, he must have ran out of Bella's protection because he was on the ground withering in pain before he got close enough to him. I ran to him looking for the source, who ever was doing this was going to pay, my anger exploded as I looked at the Jane girl. I don't know what I was doing but she needed a taste of her own medicine. I felt that static charge as I glared her down, I don't know what happened but in seconds it wasn't Seth on the ground in pain it was her

"If you ever try to hurt him again or any of them again, any of you, I'll kill you all" It wasn't enough that she could get back up and hurt him again, I had to make sure she could never hurt anyone again, I went with the felling telling me how to work it and upped the pain, she let out a terrible scream and clung to her head. I don't know how much pain a vampire could handle, or how long it would take for her head to explode but surprisingly it did happen, as soon as her head left her body the rest of her turned to ash that was something I didn't know would happen

"Alexis you can stop now" I tore my eyes off the once Jane, not knowing how I could have done that and rushed to Seth

"Well this has all been very unexpected and now I'm a guard short"

Emotionless hags

"Don't you care that a guard has died? Didn't she have a brother? Does he care?"

He looked at me like I was silly "I did not have an emotional tie to Jane, yes I will miss what she could do, she was very good at it, but the thing is she can easily be replaced, though it is irritating and I would have rather avoided it. And as for her brother, why don't you ask him"

I followed his gaze to see a brown haired boy "Don't you care? She was your sister, I did the damage and I feel like shit for it"

He just shrugged "She was always torturing me with her power; she was nicer as a human so no I will not miss her, and you have done me a wonderful thing"

"Yeah well I didn't mean to help you out" I spat back at them

I stood next to Seth and rubbed his snout _'Uncle look after him and don't worry Adrian is going to look out for me, I'll be back'_

He looked at me wide eyed just like Adrian had and slowly, rigidly nodded

"Do I get contact with them?"

"We could talk about that, it could be possible, we are not heartless"

"You could have fooled me. If you hurt my sister I will kill you and I'm sure I can find enough people to help, if you turn my sister without one of us there I will kill you as well" Jake looked at me and I didn't know whether to feel the pain of leaving or love and pride that they all want to protect me

"Strong words from a mutt"

"Call me that one more time leech"

Aro grinned "Mutt"

A growl ripped through Seth and Jake "Jake no! Don't give him the satisfaction. Look after yourself"

I pulled away from Seth once again, tears rolling down my cheeks "I will always love you, please don't do anything stupid. I'll be waiting to marry you" and I walked over to Aro, I saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper all tense, the pain in Jake's eyes, the loss in everyone else. I was too scared to look at Seth again, afraid I wouldn't be able to do this, to safe him

"How do we do this?"

"Wise choice young one, Alec here will carry you"

"But he's shorter then me"

He looked at me bored "Fine then" he touched my shoulder and the last sound I heard was a wolf howling in pain, followed by others.

When I came around again I was in a seat, there was a lot of white and looking out the widow I saw how high up we were, I nearly jumped out of my skin, how did I get on a plane? I looked around me slowly and jumped up when I saw the Alec guy was sitting so close

"Sorry to scare you, how do you feel?"

I gaped at him, was he being nice to me seriously? I didn't answer

"You know it's ok to talk, I won't hurt you"

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself against the wall "Easy for you to say, one word from Aro and you could hurt me. And how the hell can you say that after you just ripped me away from my only family, from my fiancé" I said angrily to him

He tilted his head to the side "So you are going to marry a wolf"

"Yeah and what, my aunty married a vampire"

He shook his head and smiled "What a bazaar family you have, it's ok to sit back down"

Slowly I sat back down facing him "You know if you had a family that cared about you, you would be nicer"

He shrugged then "Probably but I don't, do you need anything, you must be hungry"

"Umm ahh..." Nodding he got up to leave. This has to be some kind of trick; Edward would never believe this in a million years, I can't let my guard down around these things, and I can't let my guard down to cry, if I get a chance to be alone then I will, but not here not now

"Alexis, here I didn't know what to get so I got a tuna sandwich, if you want something else I can get it"

Eat you have to keep your strength up "It's fine" Tuna wasn't too bad I liked it, taking a bite out of it I froze, something about it didn't agree with me, making a face I jumped out of my seat and run to the toilet to throw it up, airplane food is so not ok. After I was done I walked out to see Adrian, I looked at him for a few seconds and walked away like I didn't know him, if he was here then Aro hadn't seen we knew each other. I made my way back to my seat and sat down

"Sorry I haven't had tuna before so I didn't know. I got you a drink and chips instead"

What was this guy's game plain "Cool, ahh thanks. Don't think this means I like any of you"

"I wouldn't like us if I were you"

I stared at him for a few seconds, why was he being like this, I don't like it, well it is better then being bit straight away "So who was that new guy, I didn't see him back at my house" My house where Seth still was, I stopped those thoughts and concentrated on everything else to keep those thoughts away

Alec looked down the aisle to Adrian "Oh him, he just joined Aro liked the power in him, his name's Adrian"

That was about it for any conversation, after a while I fell asleep again, there wasn't anything I could really do on a plane, I didn't want to think about what was happening to me, hoping sleep would change that but it didn't it only made me miss Seth more. When I woke up again I was in someone's arms, looking up it was Adrian. I was in a stone room, it was cold and I didn't like the sweet smell. There were a few more guards that I took little notice of. Sitting on two of the three chairs was another blonde, a guy this time, Caius he looked the same as in the painting, Marcus too. Both of whom looked very bored

"Stand up"

I got a fright from Adrian as he said that but I got my ass into gear and stood up, having to be pushed to move closer

"Aro where is dear Jane" Marcus shook hands with Aro as he spoke, I watched his lips move fast, wondering what he was talking about

"Well the young one here seems to have very powerful abilities, stronger then Jane and she killed her because Jane attacked this one's partner"

Marcus and Caius looked at me curiously "Really what a pity, is this male behind her the replacement"

"Indeed he is"

Caius moved in his seat, peering down at me "So what do we do with this one"

"I think we should turn her, she has such potential"

They each nodded "Then we will need Chelsea"

I stumbled forward "Wait what about what Jacob said"

"Do you think I'm going to listen to some dog?"

I glared him down highly offended "That dog is my bother and he will keep his word"

He laughed "Even if he did, how could he kill us?"

I stared dumbfound, I hated to admit it but he was right

"Let's get this over with already Aro, food is coming"

I stepped back, glancing at Adrian as Aro appeared in front of me "This is going to hurt a lot"

I put my hands up "Wait! You can't do it, you can't change me"

Sighing he let go "And why can't I do it"

I looked down at my feet "Because I'm pregnant" I whispered, his face frozen, like he was thinking, as quickly as he had frozen he was moving again

"Felix get Gianna to go down and get her a pregnancy test, I want to see if she is telling the truth since I can't read her" With a nod Felix was gone "While we wait Alec and Demetri take Alexis to her room she can wait until after our snacks"

Marcus spoke up then looking like he'd come up with the best idea in the world "Aro think about it, you say her partner is a wolf that means if she is pregnant her child may turn into a wolf too, it could be a new pet and then we can turn her"

I stared horrified at that thought, putting my had protectively on my stomach, god no "Brilliant thinking Caius, we shell do that, now take her away"

Where they lead me was a blur, my child a pet for these monsters, I couldn't let that happen, never, I have to get out of here. I was put in a big room and sat on the bed, no windows for this room. I sat there and cried, I was alone the man I loved was half way around the world along with my uncle, brother and dad and now my child, Seth's flesh and blood was in harm's way and it wasn't even born yet

"I won't let anything happen to you I promise, mum's not going to let anything happen to, we'll get back to Seth, your father" I whispered to my stomach, I sat there and wanted to be called upon. I had to stay strong and calm if I wanted to get out of this. Seth I love you.


End file.
